Only One Jane Rizzoli
by TNPantherwoman
Summary: Jane begins a deadly game of cat and Mouse with Angie. After escaping Jane in Tennessee, Angie leads Jane on a 4 state chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Only One Jane Rizzoli**

**A/N This story picks up a few days after Maura and Jane's less than spectacular Nashville adventure. **

Maura entered the building promptly at 4:30 and checked the log. Today was going to be super busy; seven bodies from a five car pile up, three stabbings, two shootings and a drowning. At the morning staff meeting, Maura listened without hearing a single word. She offered a daily silent prayer of thanksgiving for such an excellent staff. If she were being truthful, Maura had been back in Boston for a week, but her heart was still in a hotel in Nashville. Instead of a late evening run and Chinese with Jane, Maura had jogged for an hour on the treadmill and then watched a documentary on PBS while eating an egg white omelet. Jane had been busy with a case. Maura noticed everyone had fallen silent and seemed to be waiting for her to speak. She stole a look at the list of bodies to post and quickly gave assignments.

"Dr. Isles, would you like me to make the Y incision?" Candice Morris, Maura's Anatomic morgue technician asked.

Maura stood looking into the open body of the drowning victim. It was the last post of the day. Candice had been stellar as usual. Maura made a mental note to talk to Candice about returning to the Pathology program at BCU. Instead of the suicide on the table, Maura wished she were posting Angie Alexander, the woman who had abducted her, tortured her and distracted Jane. Oh how she missed Jane. The first two nights after returning to Boston, Jane had insisted on staying with Maura. When the first nightmares pulled her under, it was Jane's strong arms that pulled her back to safety. Without Jane there to save her from the shadows, the nightmares were taking over the entire night.

"Dr. Isles. You've had a long day. I don't mind writing up the findings and finishing the notes." Candice assured her. "Why don't you go on home and try to get some sleep."

Sleep, if only she could. Every time she chased sleep, dark menacing eyes or a glinting steel blade filled her with images of horror so real she found herself fighting to breathe and her bed covers tangled around her. She had tried to catch a short nap in her office, but found herself back in that awful dark isolation chamber. Sleep was as elusive as her...friend, lover...Jane.

What had that night of lovemaking meant to Jane? For that matter, what had it meant to her? Were they lovers? Had this one night turned them both lesbian? Could one become a lesbian after having lived her entire life as a heterosexual in just one night? Where the hell was Jane? Maura sighed and raised her gaze to the concerned face of her technician. She smiled guiltily and passed the clipboard to Candice. "I don't know what I'd do without you Candy. But, you really should complete your degree and realize your dream. I could use another ME on staff."

"I'm living my dream every day Dr. Isles? Mark and my two girls are my dream, my world really. Is Detective Rizzoli going to pick you up for yoga tonight?" Office scuttlebutt had spread word of Maura's kidnapping and dramatic rescue in Tennessee. The entire morgue crew had always liked Jane Rizzoli, but now she was a true hero. Everyone wanted to tell her how grateful they were she had saved Maura.

"Jane, sit down you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Detective Vince Korsak pleaded. "We aren't going to catch her today. When my buddy has word, he'll call and then I'll call you."

Detective Barry Frost, Jane's new partner just two years out of Robbery, sat scowling at a report the front desk sergeant had delivered right after the morning briefing. Jane ran both hands through her hair then dropped into the chair opposite Frost. "How could she have just vanished?" Jane growled. Angie's yacht had been found at a dock near Aurora, Kentucky. "Did you talk to the police in this Ar..where is this place anyway?" She stood and paced over to the map on the far wall. "That place is so tiny it doesn't even show on this map." Jane poked a forefinger at the map and dropped her face in her other hand.

"We talked to the sheriff and her picture has been sent to every police station in Kentucky, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana and Florida." Korsak assured. He knew Jane burned to capture the creep who had taken Maura. If possible, Jane wanted Alexander more than she had wanted her own arch nemesis. Hoyt was now on death row burning through his appeals and thankfully no longer a threat to Jane.

Frost closed the report he had been reading and pinned Jane with a hard look. "Did you get a good look at Alexander?"

Her mind filled with white. How could she have been expected to see anyone else when Maura was there naked and terrified. Thoughts of Maura naked, sparked memories that had Jane longing to run and … Jane Rizzoli did not run! She cleared her throat and pushed aside naked Maura so she could see the other almost naked woman. "Tall, almost 6'. Slender, but athletic. Dark hair, past her shoulders. Large breasts. Why?"

Frost and Korsak shared a long silent look, then Frost asked in a soft voice, "Sound like anyone else you know?"

"Guys, this is too damn serious to play games. If you have something to say, just come out and say it." She rested her face in her palms then jerked upright to pin both with a look of incredulity. She had been so busy with thoughts of Maura and the night they shared that the obvious had been laughing at her from the shadows the entire time. "Me. The bitch looks like me."

"Makes perfect sense." Korsak held up a copy of the report sent to him by the VUPD. "The students questioned all said they saw you and Maura. The only one lying, was the one being paid by Alexander to lie."

Jane tried to clear her head of the memories of the night after the rescue. It had been the single most satisfying night of her life. When the alarm rang the next morning, she had opened her eyes sure that life from that moment on would be perfect. She knew she loved Maura and felt that Maura loved her. But when she opened her eyes and faced reality, doubt swung like a ten ton hammer. She was a woman with absolutely no experience in love. She had smiled when she felt the warm body still lying atop hers. Maura had her legs entwined with Jane's and her arms locked around Jane's waist. The face she had kissed and stroked with loving fingers just hours before lay nestled in the curve of her shoulder, Maura's lips pressed against her neck. Then reality hit again and doubt took round two. They had sex! All night long and into the early morning hours. Kisses rained on every inch of skin. Caresses both tender and possessive had covered their bodies and explored their most intimate spaces. Fuck!

"The bitch got away. She tortured Maura and would have killed her. She did kill one of her associates and she killed Detective Grey. Korsak, we have to hunt this...'

The phone rang preventing further comments. Frost answered on the second ring and passed the receiver to Jane a very puzzled look on his face. "You better take this."

"Detective Rizzoli." Jane listened a minute then turned to look at Frost. "I've just been accused of police brutality in Alabama."

Frost pressed the speaker button and sat forward in his chair. Korsak left his desk and came to stand behind Jane his hands on both her shoulders. "Detective, I'd like you to come back here to my office so we can sort this all out all nice and friendly like." A deep male voice said striving to be polite.

"Come back to your office?" Jane questioned. "Sheriff, I'm in Boston, where I've been for the past week. What's this about?"

Silence ticked off several beats of the clock before the Sheriff spoke again. "Detective, one of my officers worked with you just two days ago. I just need your statement, nothing fancy, just your side of things. He said you helped him get an alleged wife abuser in his patrol car." The voice became muffled, then returned along with another male voice. "Are you saying you didn't help Deputy Collins..."

This was like something out of the twilight zone. Jane stopped the Sheriff."Sheriff, I assure you, I've

never had the pleasure of traveling anywhere in the state of Alabama."

Frost tapped the report he had been reading earlier. "Sheriff, can your deputy give us a description of Detective Rizzoli?"

Angie placed the stolen credit card on the counter with a huge smile. "Those are perfect," she said leaning close to smell the delicate fragrance of the lilies. Ah lilies, the flower that dared love. "My friend has had a rough couple of days and these will cheer her up nicely." She signed the credit card receipt and left the florist. Angie slid into the creamy leather seat of the Jaguar and laughed aloud. "Yes, our poor Dr. Isles has indeed had a rough few days. Getting such a beautiful flower arrangement from her beloved Jane, will cheer her up nicely. Too bad Jane is having such a hard time with all those pesky feelings she now has for the Dr. Maybe some nice chocolates to help ease things along. I do love playing match maker."Angie checked her mirrors and slid into the flow of traffic.

Maura was sitting at her desk holding onto a cup of long cold tea when the flowers arrived. Just minutes earlier someone had dropped off a huge box of Godiva chocolate. Maura had searched, but found no clue as to the giver.. She signed for the delivery and immediately opened the card. _Thinking of you and our first very special night together. _ Maura inhaled the beautiful fragrance and allowed thoughts of that special night to flood through her. Had she truly been so bold?

Flashes of kisses and sighs came to an abrupt halt as Maura again read the card. "This isn't Jane's writing. These aren't from Jane!" The writing was not the slanted writing of a left handed person.

The office door flew open and both Korsak and Frost barreled through. "We got even more problems Doc?" Korsak bellowed before Frost could utter a single syllable.

Maura stood and rounded her desk. She passed the card to Frost and closed the door while the two men read and then re-read the card. Korsak was the first to speak. "You think this came from the devil who grabbed you?"

"She sends you flowers from a florist right down the street?" Frost kept looking from Maura to the flowers. "The report I got this morning was from Mississippi. And just before you called, a Sheriff from Alabama called saying she was there two days ago. She can't be in three places at once. What game is she playing?"

"Yeah, all that traveling around. Somebody seen something." Korsak took the note from Frost with his handkerchief and held it to his nose a long minute. He held it under Frosts' nose and waited for him to inhale. "She even knows what Rizzoli wears."

"Soap." Maura supplied twisting her favorite ring around her finger several times before dropping into her chair and looking at Korsak. "Well, Vanilla body scrub. The flowers are supposed to be from Jane. There's no note with the chocolate, but I'm guessing it's from her too."

"Speaking of Jane, where is she?" Korsak asked Frost nodding toward the chocolate and flowers. "Oh yeah, she went to visit the Capt. To get permission to visit the Sheriff in Alabama and then in Mississippi." He pinned Frost with a look and said, "Hey Hot Shot, why don't you take those and the note to the PD and see what you can come up with. I'll take the Doc's statement."

Maura waited until both Frost and the scent of lily had left her office before facing Korsak. "Jane and I. We got really close in Nashville." She began. "Do you think Angie will come after me again?"

Korsak pulled his cell phone from his inside pocket and pushed a speed dial button. "I think this nutcase is setting Jane up to take a big fall. We gotta find her and get her behind bars before she can put any more of her evil plans in motion."

"Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane answered. She listened while Korsak explained about the gifts recently delivered to Maura's office. "Korsak, stay with Maura. I want officers with her every second of every day. I want calls every hour on the hour letting me know she's OK."

"What did the Captain say, Jane? You need just as much back up as Maura needs protection. When do we leave?" Korsak listened a look of disbelief on his weathered face. He pulled at his goatee and shook his head. "Jane, this broad wants to take you down just as badly as you want to take her down. It aint safe for you to go alone." He ran his free hand through his hair then sighed and said, "I'll tell her. But you really should tell her yourself."

"Tell me what?" Maura asked nerves making her voice quaver.

"Jane says make sure you have an officer with you at all times." He pulled his goatee again. "And she loves you."

Maura smiled and whispered. "And I love you Jane."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N Thank you to those who have decided to continue this journey with me. Angie is so evil and just so fun to write. I plan to have a little fun with this story, hopefully you all will have fun reading along. **

Frost, Korsak and Maura were all settled around the map trying to make sense of the past few days. Jane came in wearing a worried look and carrying an overnight bag. She visibly relaxed when she saw Maura safe and smiling at her. She dropped the bag near Korsak's desk and teased, "Glad you waited for me, guys."

"It's only 132 miles from Nashville to Huntsville, that's a 2 hour and 20 minute drive." Maura finished her eyes roaming over Jane. She didn't like the tight look around Jane's lips or the dark circles under her eyes. They had to all work together and find this monster before Angie found Jane.

"Morning, Partner." Frost greeted passing Jane a huge cup of coffee and Boston cream doughnut. " And Dr. Isles calculated, from Nashville to Tunica is 227 miles or just under four hours driving time."

"Ah you're a lifesaver. I didn't get breakfast this morning." Jane gulped the coffee ignoring the searing burn as it slid down her throat. "Listen, I gotta be at the airport in two hours to make my flight to Huntsville, AL. What's all this?"

"We've marked everywhere Alexander's turned up in the past week." Korsak said grabbing his third doughnut of the morning. "We know her yacht was found at this Kenlake Marina in Aurora, Kentucky, that's 125miles Northwest of Nashville."

"Delightful Sheriff Boyd and Deputy Collins said she was in their town just two days ago." Jane added. "Which is why I'm heading there to talk with them this morning."

"That Sheriff in Tunica, MS said you," he pointed to Jane then continued, "Roughed up a couple of drunks in a casino there day before yesterday."

Maura took a sip of coffee then reminded, "And yesterday, I get flowers and candy. The flowers came from my favorite florist and the chocolates were from the Godiva store just a few blocks away from the florist."

"I know you guys all want to help, but she's taunting me. I let her get away and now she's trying to rub my nose in it." She put her half empty coffee cup on the edge of the desk and tossed the used napkin in the trash can just under the desk. "The best thing you can do to help me, is keep things going here. I talked to Capt. Brass last night and arranged a leave of absence." She held up both hands when all three protested at once. "Frost, we got two open cases. You and Korsak need to work those. Maura, you can't just pick up and leave the morgue." She gave each a hard look, then with a sheepish grin admitted, "Frankie is going with me. He's always wanted to visit the U.S. Space and Rocket Center." 

All three visibly relaxed hearing that Frankie Jr. would be traveling with Jane. Maura looked from Frost to Jane. She twirled her ring and then said. "I have some vacation time I need to take. Maybe we could make a trip to Tunica this week end?"

"Count me in!" Korsak volunteered. "I love the sights, sounds and feel of a casino. I feel lucky." He balled his right hand into a fist and blew on imaginary dice before throwing them onto the desk.

Determined not to be left out, Frost volunteered. "I used to date a girl from Memphis. You know Memphis is just across the state line from Tunica." He ducked his head a slow smile spreading across his face. "I'm sure if I gave Emily a call, she could hook us up at the casino. She works in security."

Jane loved that her friends were willing to drop everything and join the chase. But, she had a really bad feeling about all this. Angie Alexander was dangerous. Human life meant less than nothing to her. There was no way she was letting them come after this maniac. It was one thing to risk her life, but her friends were not psycho bait. "We'll talk more about this when I get back."

Right on time, Frankie came in with his overnight bag and asked if Jane was ready to leave. He assured the trio that he had Jane's back and they would be home tomorrow. He hugged Maura tight and whispered, "I won't leave her side for one second. If she goes to the lady's room, I'm right outside the door."

"What if that witch is in the bathroom?" Maura whispered back.

Jane tip toed to the whispering pair and goosed them both. "Hey, no fair talking about me when I'm in the room." She gave Frankie a playful punch and gestured to her bag on the floor near the desk. "Make yourself useful and put that in the car."

"Yes, Boss." He gave Maura a reassuring wink and grabbed the bag.

Maura melted into the open arms Jane held out to her. She buried her face in the cloud of dark hair and inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla and...lily? Strange how she had never noticed the scent before. "I know you're a bad ass and all, but be careful don't take any chances."

"I'm going to Huntsville, AL to talk to a sheriff and his deputy. I'm not walking into the OK Corral without a weapon." Jane pressed a soft kiss to Maura's temple. "Walk me out."

Frost and Korsak echoed Maura's directive to be careful and returned to the map. They knew both would be asking for the week end off. No way was Jane going after Alexander alone.

At the car, Jane pulled Maura in for another hug and rubbed her back trying to let her touch say all the things she couldn't say. "I know." Maura breathed pressing a swift kiss to Jane's neck. "Me too."

Maura pulled away and pinned Frankie with her fiercest look. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"My my Jane, you do look worried. Don't fret. I'm not after your little girlfriend... right now. There will be plenty time to play with Dr. Isles after I finish with you." Angie chuckled and dialed her second in command. "I need you to find out where Detective Rizzoli and her oafish brother are headed. Call me as soon as you know. Yes, the game has begun." Angie rubbed her upper left chest just above her breast. "Oh yes, Dr. Isles, we have unfinished business. After all, you attacked me with a fucking stiletto!"

Deputy Angus Collins was waiting at the airport and drove Jane and Frankie straight to the Sheriff's office. Collins introduced himself, took a long look at Jane then concentrated on discussing the Space and Rocket Center with Frankie. 

"Welcome to Huntsville, Detective Rizzoli." Sheriff Bubba Boyd said offering his hand, first to Jane then to Frankie. "I appreciate ya coming down here to help clean this mess up."

Jane settled in the chair and smiled politely at both the Sheriff and Deputy. "May I see the report you mentioned Sheriff."

Boyd pulled a tobacco stained paper from his in basket and passed it to Jane. "Sorry about the tobacco. I keep telling the missus I'm gonna quit, but I guess I'm just gonna dip til I die."

Careful not to touch the brown stains covering the lower half of the single typed sheet, Jane read the report. "Do you still have this Mr. Hill in custody?" she asked after reading that she/Angie had pulled into the drive of a private residence where a couple was in a heated argument about having a barbecue. According to Mr. Hill, Jane/Angie had grabbed him by the hair and tossed him face first onto the hood of her car. At this point, Deputy Collins arrived and pulled Jane/Angie off Mr. Hill. Jane/Angie informed him that she was a detective and flashed her badge. Mr. Hill had taken advantage of the distraction and made a run for the house. He only made it halfway before Jane/Angie tackled him and dragged him back to the car by the collar of his work shirt. She then hauled him to his feet and when he protested, she punched him in the nose breaking the bone. A second punch had knocked out two teeth.

"What were you doing while this "detective" manhandled Mr. Hill?" Jane asked staring at Deputy Collins who refused to look her in the eye.

"I...it all took me by surprise. By the time I realized what was going on, she had already hit him twice and was shoving him in the back of the squad car." Collins rubbed a hand around his neck and gave his boss a pained look. "She was fast and really strong."

Fighting impatience and the urge to point out how incompetent Deputy Collins appeared, Jane asked "What did the badge look like." She took her badge out and stuck it an inch from his face. "Did it look like this?"

Collins swallowed hard and looked at the badge, then at Jane. "No Ma'am and now that I see you, she didn't look that much like you."

"Big difference between double d and b." Jane growled.

Frankie stood and placed a hand on Jane's arm. "I think we're finished here. Sheriff, you have our numbers if you need anything further." When Jane sat refusing to move, he closed his hand around her bicep and pulled her from the chair. "Good day gentlemen."

Once outside, Jane let loose. "That stupid yokel was so damn busy looking at a pair of big tits that he forgot he was an officer of the law!"

"Janie, I know this is upsetting. She identified herself as a detective and flashed a badge." Frankie reasoned.

"That's not all she flashed, I bet." Jane fumed.

"Awwww Jane, didn't anyone ever tell you envy is an ugly emotion in a woman." Angie adjusted the volume on the speaker. This was going to be even more fun that she had thought. "Yes, it looks like our game will have to continue. I so want to play with you some more."

Frankie steered a still fuming Jane to the car and opened the door. He stopped and stared at the black Cadillac parked across the street. Inside sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had raven black wavy hair, sultry red lips and the coldest dead eyes... It couldn't be, could it? "Janie, stop squawking for a minute and take a look inside the Cadillac across the street."

"What the fuck is she playing?" Jane tore loose from Frankie's grasp and sprinted across the street. When she was close enough to clearly see the driver, she pulled her gun and trained it at the sneering face of her enemy. "Get out of the car now. Step out and put your hands over your head."

Insane laughter spilled from the car as Angie opened the console between the seats and pulled out a 9mm. She stuck the pistol out the window and taunted. "Mine's bigger than yours... and I don't mean the gun."

"Bitch, you are going down!" Jane yelled running closer to the car. "Drop the weapon and step outside the car hands over your head. Or you can stay inside and I will air condition your brain."

Angie started the car and revved the engine. "Did your girlfriend tell you I went down on her?"

Jane closed her right hand around her left and took aim. No way was this psychotic bitch getting away from her again. "This is your last warning. Step out of the car, hands up."

"Sorry, I can't stay and play. I have a plane to catch." She fired a shot over Jane's head and then floored the Cadillac. She drove straight at Jane laughing as Jane dove onto the street narrowly missing the speeding car. "See you later, Detective Rizzoli."

"Janie, you hurt?" Frankie asked helping her stand. He brushed the hair from her face and vowed. "She won't get far. I called the airport and alerted them she was coming."

Jane brushed bits of road debris from her clothing and face fighting to catch her breath. "She could have killed me with that shot and her car. She's playing with us. This bitch is certifiable. Thanks for the save Bro. Let's go home before I get killed in Alabama."

"Detective, what in hell happened?" Sheriff Boyd demanded running into the street his face red and sweat pouring from his forehead.

"You're a day late and a dollar short, Sheriff. Our suspect is headed for the airport." Jane brushed away Frankie's helping hand and headed back to the rental car. "Sheriff, any chance you and Deputy Dog want to come along?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the supportive comments and the follows. I truly appreciate it. I hope you continue to enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing...**

Jane and Frankie, Jr. followed Sheriff Boyd and Deputy Collins to the airport. Security had been alerted and two other deputies were also watching for Angie Alexander. Boyd stepped out of his car and waved to a short man with a huge beer gut. The man nodded his head and ambled over to the car. "Any sign of the suspect?"

Melvin Jenkins scratched his unshaven chin and stared at Jane. He was the head of airport security at the Huntsville Airport. Jenkins removed the faded baseball cap from his head and scratched his bald head. Fingers stained with decades of tobacco juice rubbed his chin again. He turned to look at the group of three men he had been speaking with when the Sheriff arrived. "Clem, over there, he said a woman looking like this tore through the gate like the hounds of hell was nippin' at her ass. And a mighty fine ass it was...Sorry, Ma'am." He apologized to Jane turning dark red.

"I'm guessing this woman looked something like me." Jane snapped trying to keep her patience.

"Well, yes an' no." Jenkins scratched his chin again.

"Could we see the security tapes?" Frankie asked trying to help Jane keep her cool.

"Son," Jenkins laughed, "this is a small airport. You aint in some big city. We only got one direct flight going out of here. We got a direct flight to Nashville and that's it." He spat on the ground and looked at Jane again. "As I was sayin', Hell, hear it directly from Clem." He turned back to Clem and waved him over.

"Good to see you Clem." Sheriff Boyd greeted shaking hands with the gaunt, almost skeletal balding man. "Could you describe the woman you saw run through the gate?"

Clem's bloodshot brown eyes almost bulged out of his head. He looked from Boyd to Jenkins. His scrawny adams apple bobbed a couple times, then he spoke in a voice like a rusty spring. "She looked a lot like you in the face, 'cept her lips were fuller and her eyes were a cold grey. She was 'bout three inches or so taller and bigger of build. Hair was the same color but more curly."

Finally someone who saw something more than boobs! Jane faced him and asked, "When you say bigger of build, did you just mean taller?"

"Nope. She was bigger. You're a city gal for sure. This one was a country gal. She ate her beans and taters."

"Athletic." Frankie offered.

Clem tilted his head to the side and thought a minute. "Yup. Like one of them gals that runs them Olympic races. Can't hardly tell if it's a he or a she. "Cept, this one was all SHE."

Angie settled into the seat of her private jet and gave the order to take off. She poured a Coke into a crystal flute and sipped appreciatively. She had been too careless, that oaf at the gate had gotten a good look at her. She picked up her phone and then slammed it back onto the cradle. It was too late to do anything about the yokel now. He was probably already talking to Rizzoli and the dim witted Sheriff.

"Will there be anything else?"

There was so much to do, but first she needed to unwind. "Of course my dear." Angie stood and allowed the tall blonde to remove her clothing. Once naked, she settled into the chair and spread her legs. "I'm feeling a bit tense. Work it out for me, Andrea." As she watched the lithe young woman remove every last ounce of stress from her tense muscles, a plan formed. As the climax built, her vision became clearer and clearer. Angie pressed the eager tongue more forcefully into her soaked opening. Angie rode the orgasm until her body felt like a million rays of sunshine. "Thank you love." She helped the young woman stand and gave her a lingering kiss. "Bring your laptop. We have a lot to do."

"Was that Jane?" Maura asked dropping into the chair opposite Frost. "Did they learn anything?"

Lie, truth, or partial truth? Frost sipped his rapidly cooling coffee and wished Korsak would hurry back. "That was Frankie. He said they just finished touring the Space Center and would see us tomorrow."

"Frost, how was the meeting with Sheriff Boyd?" Maura knew he was keeping something from her. Frost usually appeared a little nervous around her, even shy at times, but he always met her gaze.

This he could answer truthfully. "Seems the Deputy only remembers part of the imposter."

"Big breasts." Maura supplied. "I'm guessing that didn't sit too well with Jane."

Frost drained his coffee and again wondered what was keeping Korsak. "Naw, Frankie had to pull her out of the chair. They did catch a break though."

Maura listened as Frost filled her in on the visit to the airport and the chat with Clem. "And why were they at the airport?"

Busted. Frost drew a shaky breath and told Maura about Jane's brush with Angie. Maura exploded. "And you weren't going to tell me? Jane is my friend. She risked her life to save mine. Why do men feel they always have to keep the scary parts of life from women?"

"Hey, hey Doc. This isn't a gender thing." Frost reached across the desk and clasped both Maura's hands in his. "This woman is dangerous. She kidnapped and tortured you and now she's playing some sick game of chicken or cat and mouse with both of you. You haven't had time to process what happened to you. Why heap this on you too?"

Maura regretted her outburst the second she snapped. Frost and Korsak were just trying to keep them both safe. "I'm sorry, you're right. It's all still too raw." She nodded at the computer center. "Have you been able to find anything on Alexander?"

"She doesn't exist." Frost pulled a sheet of paper from a nearby folder and gave it to Maura.

Andrea listened as Angie detailed her newest plans. She sat totally silent her hands clasped tightly on her knees. She knew Angie thought herself a mad genius. Andrea was completely sure she was mad, but the genius part she wasn't so sure about. If that cop in Hendersonville hadn't chosen trying to save her partner over capturing Angie, their entire network would be in a cell awaiting trial for a list of crimes to long to consider.

"Did you have a question?" Angie purred stroking the soft skin on the inside of Andrea's wrists.

Questioning Angie's plan would no doubt bring a hard slap, or maybe even a bullet. "This information we allow the Boston Police to find, is it accurate or inaccurate information about you."

If only Andrea had been with her in Hendersonville... Angie shook off the past and gave a brilliant smile. "Let them know I was adopted. After all, our dear Maura was adopted. Let them know I graduated at the top of all my classes, both Maura and Jane are at the top of their professions. And let them know I lived in KY for awhile."

"Do you want me to plant this information, or subcontract it like our last venture?" Andrea waited patiently while Angie sipped Coke and stared out the window.

"Subcontract. I want you in Boston. Our dear Maura needs a few more gifts." Angie finished her Coke and motioned for Andrea to follow her. "We have a little time to kill before we land. Come and play with me."

Jane gave Jo Friday a few extra treats as she gathered the dogs favorite toys and bed. While she was in Tunica, Jo was going to visit Ma and Pop. Ma always fussed about Jo being on the furniture or everyone giving her kisses, but Jane knew her Mother loved the dog as much as Jane herself. She dropped off Jo and hurried to the station.

"Yo, Partner. You see Korsak in the coffee shop?" Frost was beginning to be a little worried about the older detective. "By the way, I called Emily and she has a suite reserved and will get us access to all the casino security footage."

Jane high fived her partner and nodded at Korsak's desk. "He wasn't in the coffee shop. How long has be been gone?"

"All morning. Left about an hour after you and Frankie checked in this morning. Haven't seen him since." Frost grabbed the phone on the first ring. "Detective Frost." He listened a minute and then gave Jane a thumbs up. "see you in a flash."

"Korsak?" Jane asked one eyebrow raised. "What has he gotten into now?"

"Good, you're back." Korsak stood and gave Jane a quick hug. Once they were all settled in with coffee and the lunch special, Korsak told how he had spent his time out of the office. "The lady at the Godiva counter gave me a good description of the psycho. She said the woman had stressed that the candy be delivered to the Boston Police Department to a Detective Jane Rizzoli. Maura wasn't supposed to get the candy. Somebody messed up. I got two officers at the store in case the nut comes back." He took a healthy bite of meatloaf. "Thing is, the description I got doesn't exactly match the other two."

"Fuck." The messenger said reading the text. "If they find out I delivered the candy to the wrong address, that bitch will kill me." He ignored three more texts before answering.

"We know the police have the flowers and candy. But, if you blow this assignment, they will also have your lifeless body. Understand?" Andrea wanted nothing more than to wait for the pimply faced messenger to arrive and then pump his worthless head full of 9mm slugs. She was sure it was time to ask for a raise. After all, cleaning up after these amateurs was not in her job description.

"Perfectly. I pick up the disc from the recording studio and deliver it to the morgue. The papers, I deliver to the loft on 9th street." He would do this job and then change his number or hell, move to another state. Those two tall bitches gave him the creeps.

"If you fuck this up...there won't be enough of you for the cops to identify." Andrea gently placed the receiver back in the cradle and lit a Cuban cigar. "I hope you enjoy the CD, Dr. Isles. I know I enjoyed making it."

Candy signed for the package. She covertly studied the messenger while he dug in his bag for the small package and again as he showed her which line to sign for receipt of delivery. She cataloged each feature and made a mental note to talk to Dr. Isles as soon as she returned from the PD. In ten minutes Maura walked through the door.

"Candy, you didn't have to stay late. Go home to your family." Maura affectionately squeezed the younger woman's shoulder as she stood facing Maura.

"Dr. Isles, this came for you a little while ago." Candy held the package as if it were full of explosives. "It was delivered by the same messenger. The one who brought the chocolate and the flowers."

Maura stared at the package and slowly held out her hand to take it. "We should wait to open it until Jane gets here." She crossed to her office and dialed Jane's cell, Candy trailing her an anxious look on her face.

"Dr. Isles." Candy blushed and then turned the package to show it had already been opened. "I didn't want anything bad to happen to you, so I opened it. I know it's evidence and everything, but... You need to listen to it in private before calling in the police."

"What has you so upset?" Maura asked reaching and gently pulling the package from Candy's clenched fingers. Out fell an unmarked CD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N I am so grateful for all the wonderful comments you guys are leaving. It makes writing this story more fun! In this chapter, we continue following Angie on her mad journey. Someone doesn't survive this chapter...**

"Candy, sit down you look like a ghost." She ushered the young woman into a chair and pressed a glass of water into one shaky hand.

After a long sip of water, Candy placed the glass on the edge of Maura's desk. "That...she pointed to the disc Maura had placed on the desk. "If..if people heard that. Not that there's anything wrong...I mean love is love and you can't choose who your heart falls in love with." She stopped talking and gave Maura a pleading look. "Do you have to give the CD to the police?"

"Yes." Maura answered decisively. She crossed to the mahogany credenza and pressed a button on the stereo system. Immediately a clearly recognizable voice filled the room. Maura listened for a minute transported back to that night at the Loews. Had the room been bugged? She pressed the stop button and sat in her chair facing Candy. Maura cleared her throat and caught Candy's eye. "Candy,"

Candy raised both hands to stall whatever Maura had been about to say. "Dr. Isles, I have worked with you for four years. This has, is the best job I've ever had." Candy swallowed hard before continuing. "I wanted with every cell in my body to destroy that even before you heard a single word. If the press gets wind of...well if it becomes public knowledge...Dr. Isles, people are judgmental and and quite frankly too fucking nosy."

"People are indeed too interested in other people's private lives." She took a deep breath and continued. "Candy, it is our duty to turn this over to the police." She gave a reassuring smile. "Jane will keep this as private as possible. But it is evidence and we will call Jane and give it to her." She crossed to the butterscotch leather sofa and patted the seat next to her. "Candy, Jane is very important to me. I, we don't know exactly what our...status is, but whatever happens, I have no regrets on anything we have shared." Maura sank into her thoughts wondering how Jane felt. "Did you listen to the entire CD?" she asked lifting Candy's chin so their eyes met.

The blonde nodded shyly. Candy swallowed several times then said. "It's only about five minutes long." She gave Maura a lopsided smile then finished. "Other than your voice and Detective Rizzoli's, the rest is all heavy breathing and what sounds like a cheap soft core porn movie. The ones men make for men..." she broke off blushing clear to the roots of her hair.

"Tell me what the messenger looked like. You said it was the same one who delivered the flowers and chocolate. I wonder why a private messenger was used instead of the usual florist delivery service." Maura chewed her bottom lip and thought in silence until her phone rang. She excused herself to take the call. "Dr. Isles. Oh Jane, I was about to give you a call. Yes, I, well we have something to share with you also. See you in five."

"Do you want me to disappear until after Detective Rizzoli hears the tape?" Candy asked concern clear in her soft tone.

"No. Candy, you need to tell Jane everything you remember about the messenger. It's OK that you heard the CD. And I appreciate your tact and support." Maura pulled the young woman into a swift hug as she stood uncertainly staring at Maura with a look of worry.

Jane, Frost and Korsak chose that moment to enter in a babble of sound and motion. Jane rushed to Maura and gave her a long look. "You OK?" A world of emotion and promise in that single look.

"Candy has a lot to tell you." Maura pointed to the nervous technician. "This was delivered a little while ago." She removed the CD and offered it to Jane."She also got a good look at the messenger."

"Frost, Korsak please take Candy into the other room and take her statement. I'll stay here with Maura and listen to the CD." Jane pulled a pair of purple Nitrile gloves from her jacket pocket and pulled them on before taking the gleaming disc. She waited until the other three were out of the office before asking. "Maura, are you all right?"

Maura glanced at the disc, and then at Jane. "Do you remember going back to the hotel after rescuing me?"

"Of course I do." Jane ran a hand through her hair and gave Maura a look full of confusion mixed with concern. "I know we need to talk about what happened."

"Jane, the first minute after the shower is on that CD." Maura twisted her ring and chewed her bottom lip. "I didn't listen further, but Candy heard the whole thing. She said it's about five minutes long. After that first minute, it's soft core porn stuff."

"Us?" Jane asked that one word saying it all.

"Yes." Maura assured. "Jane, Candy wanted to destroy the CD to protect us."

"I have always liked her." Jane smiled and put the CD back in the stereo. "Do you have earphones?" Jane took the ear buds and fitted them into the stereo and her ears. She smiled hearing Maura's voice tell her how much she loved her and her own voice answering in return. If only if were that easy here. Both their professional lives and personal lives were so messy and... maybe it could be that easy. She stopped smiling as the sounds of moans and screams filled her ears. "Well," she said removing the tiny ear phones. "Not very much dialogue." she joked removing the CD and returning it to the plain manila envelope. "We need to get this dusted for prints. Both you and Candy touched it?" Jane asked lifting one dark brow.

"Yes. Candy was so upset and, I didn't think to wear gloves. When I first saw the envelope, I gave in to panic thinking it to be some sort of explosive." Maura blushed, "I'm sorry, I just didn't think. Jane, I have no regrets about Nashville. None." Maura hoped her voice and eyes conveyed everything she felt.

Crossing the room in two quick strides, Jane pulled Maura into a tight embrace. "I have no regrets about anything that happened in that hotel. But." She pulled back enough to look into the hazel eyes of the person she loved more than life. "I do regret not sending that bitch to hell. We have your prints and Candy's on file, so no harm done." She spoke lightly hoping she sounded more reassuring than she felt.

Maura snuggled close and buried her face in Jane's neck inhaling the heady fragrance. "Jane, if you had tried to take her down..."

Jane captured Maura's lips in a swift soft kiss. "If I had went for her, she would have probably killed you. So, yea absolutely no regrets." She held Maura for a long minute then led them into the outer room where Korsak was taking notes from Candy. "Do we have enough to ID this messenger?" Jane asked giving Candy a private wink.

"Frost hightailed it back to the office to run the description through the computer. He'll give us a call as soon as he has a hit." Korsak closed his notebook and patted Candy on the shoulder. "You ever get tired of cutting up bodies, you'd make a helluva detective."

Candy blushed at the praise and gave Maura a long questioning look. Maura looked at Jane and asked, "Is it OK for Candy to go home?"

"I'll drop her off and then see you back at the office." Korsak took the CD, Jane offered, then helped Candy from the chair and led her to the door. Both turned with Korsak speaking first. "I guess I don't have to tell you to be careful." Candy nodded vigorously voicing her own concerns, "These people scare me, please be careful." She added.

"Korsak, have an officer stationed outside Candy's home. We don't want any uninvited guests dropping in for a nasty visit. And Korsak, no one other than you and Frost are to hear that CD. " Jane waved her left hand at both of them. "We promise to be extremely careful. You guys watch yourselves. This psycho plays hard ball."

Alone in the quiet, Maura and Jane just stood looking at each other. Finally they rushed forward and stood locked in a silent embrace. Both wondering if they would survive this game with Angie. "You know she's going to try and kill us again." Maura finally whispered.

"Try being the operative word." Jane growled just as her phone rang. "Got it. Meet you there in fifteen." She turned to Maura a burning look in her eyes. "Maura,"

Maura cut her off before the request could be spoken. "Jane, I'm coming with you. This psycho wants to kill both of us. No way will I hide safe in the shadows and let you run into her trap."

"Why do you think she's setting a trap? She could still be in Alabama." Jane hadn't yet told Maura about Korsak's theory of a second woman pretending to be Detective Jane Rizzoli.

"Are you saying you don't think this is a trap? Jane," Maura captured Jane's chin in a soft grasp. "What did you learn that you haven't shared?"

Jane stepped away from the tender touch and rubbed her face with both hands. Maura was part of this same as her, but she desperately wanted to keep Maura safe. "I'll fill you in on the way. C'mon. But you stay inside the car!

"Jane, we'll get her." Maura assured running into her office for her bag and jacket.

"Look, Darling, the rest of the party guests have arrived." Angie passed the binoculars to her assistant. "Are we ready to get the entertainment under way?"

Andrea pulled a sleek black case from the back seat. She gave Angie a feral grin and opened the case. Nestled on a bed of softest royal velvet lay a rifle and two shiny black revolvers along with ammunition for all three weapons, and two huge silencers. "As they say in those buddy buddy movies, locked and loaded. Would you like me to fire the first shot? After all, you've been having all the fun lately."

Gloved fingers caressed the cold blued metal. Angie lifted the weapon with the silencer and checked the laser sight. "You're sure these weapons are untraceable? Untraceable to us, of course."

"Taken from the evidence locker of Detective Jane Rizzoli's own precinct. Money truly well spent." Andrea assured. "Is it time to reach out and touch someone?"

Cold laughter trilled from Angie as she stroked the hard weapon instead of the hot soaked mound of the woman beside her. Her insides were boiling. Things were moving so fast, she and Andrea hadn't been able to make time to play her favorite game of cum until your dehydrated. She vowed to rectify that situation the second they had taken out the garbage. "Reach out and touch someone Baby."

Inside the dark cramped apartment the messenger paced the floor littered with soda cans, beer bottles and take out wrappers. He knew he needed to run, but where. Hearing tires squeal on the street outside, he rushed to look out the window. "Fuck! It's too late. I'm so screwed." He weighed options of turning himself into the police or trying to run. "How fucking many cops are out there?" He watched as three squad cars blocked off both ends of the street and one stopped directly in front of his building. "Fucking fuck fuck fuck!" He moaned pulling at his hair already standing in messy tufts on his head. "If I don't go down they'll come up. If one of them pigs gets trigger happy...oh shit!"

Korsak knelt behind his door and turned on the bullhorn. "Madden, we know you're in there. Come out with your hands above your head. You have exactly one minute before we come up."

From the parking garage across the street and over three buildings, Angie chuckled as she heard both Korsak's warning and the ring of the phone Andrea held with the speaker turned on. She grinned a self satisfied grin as Madden answered in a pitiful whine. "Sit tight, we're going to get you out of this mess. I never forget those who help me." She took careful aim and shattered the window raining safety glass down on Korsak. Another two shots made splinters of the windshield. She nodded at Andrea who took over the task of firing on the police. "Are you ready?" Angie asked Madden?" A familiar brunette stood caught dead center in her gun sights, just a slight squeeze and all would be right in her world again. At the blubbering response, Angie gently squeezed the trigger and heard the satisfying crack as the bullet pierced glass then flesh. "And I never forget anyone who tries to fuck with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N The response to this story has amazed and delighted me. Thank you all so much for following along and giving your reviews/comments. I truly appreciate all of you! Hang on, this chapter gets a little messy...**

Maura sat in the backseat watching the flashes of gunfire. She scanned the buildings across the street and zeroed in on an office on the fourth floor. The officers on the street were crouching behind their cars waiting for SWAT to arrive. They were more or less sitting ducks. The shooter or shooters were untouchable from their position in the sheltered building. A shot shattered the window just inches above Jane's head. Without a second thought Maura rushed toward Jane just as Jane turned to look at her. A sharp crack sounded and the scent of burning flesh and painfully indrawn breath filled Maura with horror. Jane had been hit, she was sure. Her only thought was getting to Jane and making sure she was OK. Jane was on her knees blood pouring down the right side of her face. Maura knelt and gently pressed Jane's left shoulder. "Jane, where are you hit? Jane, can you speak? Where were you hit?" With each question and lack of response her panic mounted until she was blind with near hysteria.

"Maura, breathe honey. I'm OK. The bullet just creased my eyebrow." Jane looked up, pain creasing her forehead, blood running down her face. "It looks bad, but it's honestly just a graze." Still that psycho was going to pay! Twice now that freak had tried to kill her.

"Blood, so much blood." Maura knew that facial and head wounds, even minor ones looked much more serious than fatal wounds to other parts of the body. "Good blood supply to the head." She whispered. "Just good blood supply. Lots of oxygen rich blood." She stopped speaking and wrapped both arms around her shaking body squeezing as tight as she could to stop the panic over taking her. She had to stay calm and rational for Jane. All she wanted right now was to hold Jane and never let go, but they were on a public street in the middle of a gun battle with a homicidal maniac bent on killing them. She needed to find her objectivity and fast!

"Frost, Korsak you guys OK?" Jane called out needing to know if they were safe. As suddenly as the shooting started it abruptly stopped. The nearby streets were deserted of traffic and eerily quiet. "Frost, Korsak!" Jane called again. Why had the shooters stopped firing? Had they managed to escape again?

"They went inside the building across the street the second the firing ceased." Officer Anthony supplied. He was scanning the street and surrounding buildings. He distrusted the deadly quiet after a shooting. "The rest of our guys are checking out that building, that tall glass monster under construction three down. Pretty sure the shots were coming from the third or fourth floor. Lots of those old offices are unlocked and in varying stages of repair."

"Thanks." Jane called. She felt something soft and damp pressing against her brow. Maura was pressing a starched white monogrammed handkerchief to her still bleeding brow. "Did you spit on it first?"

"Spit on it? Jane, did you suffer a concussion as well?" Maura was so shaken she completely missed the joke. "Jane, where are you going? You need to wait for the ambulance!" Maura tried to hold Jane back, but failed as Jane pulled away and looked at the building where Madden was hiding.

"Stay here. I gotta check on Frost and Korsak." She pressed a kiss to Maura's cheek careful not to spatter her with blood. "Do not leave the safety of this car. Keep Anthony is sight at all times." Jane gave the street a careful look, then jogged to the door her guys had left standing open. She entered gun first, then made her way to the fourth floor apartment.

"Helluva shot. This looks like a professional hit." Korsak greeted her. He moved so she had a clear view of the body slumped on the floor, the phone still cradled in one hand. "Jane, your hit!"

"You OK, Jane?" Frost asked gesturing at the blood now slowed to an oozing rusty trail down her cheek. "You should be waiting for the ambulance."

"Just a graze." Jane removed her pen from her jacket pocket and cleared the buzzing line. She looked from one to the other and mumbled, "Cross you fingers." Still using the pen she pressed *69 on the keypad. The three detectives held their breaths as a ringing filled the dirty apartment.

"Madden?" Angie whispered. She and Andrea locked eyes. How...there was no way she missed. Her first shot grazed Detective Jane Rizzoli, her second entered Madden's forehead dead center.

"Angie Alexander, so nice to hear your crazy assed voice again." Jane growled. "Nice shot, by the way. When we meet again, you won't end so suddenly."

Laughter burned through the phone. "You have to catch me first Detective. Tell me, did you enjoy your trip to Huntsville? By the way Jane, how are you? I hope Maura likes scars. Personally I find them sexy as hell."

Frost was on his cell phone signaling Jane to keep Angie talking. "Why don't you come up and we can have a nice little chat before I arrest you and bury you under the prison. Since you're so fond of scars, I'll give you a couple new ones."

" Do I detect a little anger? Sounds like police brutality to me." Angie laughed and almost purred "Tell your lap dogs they will never be able to trace this call." Angie chuckled her tone suggestive. "I think I'm almost finished playing with you. Jane, if I may call you Jane, the next time we meet; I won't just leave you with a sexy scar." Then she was gone.

"Damn, that wasn't enough time." Frost cursed. He looked out the window and bolted for the door, throwing over his shoulder. "She's still in that tall glass building. If we hurry we can catch her before she escapes."

"Frost.." Jane and Korsak shouted too late to stop him. "Stay here and see if you can find anything to help us catch this murderous bitch. Use a fine toothed comb. I want each carpet fiber scanned with a magnifying glass." Then she was out the door running after Frost.

Jane slowed searching for Maura. When she saw her surrounded by a group of officers she pointed to the office building and kept running. Jane slowed to a walk all senses on high alert. She cautiously opened the garage door leading into the building, above she could hear the crackle of police radios and running feet. She passed officers stationed at each doorway leading into each floor. She spotted Frost less than 20 yards ahead and sprinted to catch him. She could hear his radio crackling with reports from the officers stationed outside an office on the fourth floor. Frost stopped once Jane had caught up to him. "The officers reported hearing two female voices. Sounds like they are against the wall facing the street. The one with no windows. This office has been under renovation for a month. Seems the owner ran out of cash and things are at a stand still. Only one way in, through the main entrance. Gibbs and Billows are trying to get the door open."

Three shots shattered the relative quiet followed by three sets of running feet. Jane and Frost charged forward and found themselves knocked against opposite walls. Jane was on her feet first giving chase, Frost nipping at her heels. They hit the garage just as a black Cadillac sped onto the street. All three officers opened fire, but the vehicle was out of range.

"They were waiting for us. I got off a shot, but it went wide. That big bitch opened fire while the slender one packed their weapons. Those two are crazy. They rammed into me like a couple of professional linebackers. I hollered for Gibbs, but he was down. I checked for a pulse then gave chase." The officer a ten year veteran fought to hold back tears. "They aren't human, Detective. Neither showed the slightest hint of fear or remorse."

Jane rubbed the Billows back in silent comfort and sympathy. "Let's get Officer Gibbs back to the morgue." She led them from the building and to the waiting paramedics. "Please recover officer Gibbs body. He's ..." She began but stopped when his partner stepped forward.

"He took a direct shot to the heart. Dead before he hit the floor." The officer removed his hat and wiped his forehead and face. "That bitch is a dead shot. She took aim and dropped him in less than 30 seconds. She fires like a sniper. Is she ex-military?"

The officer excused himself and lead the paramedics to the body. Jane watched him go rage burning from the inside out. How many lives would Alexander claim before they stopped her. She called Korsak and only exhaled when she heard his voice. A paramedic stopped in front of her and called for a gurney. "I'm fine. It's just a graze."

"Jane, if you don't lie down on that gurney, I swear I will throw you on it and tighten the straps so tight you will not be able to lift one finger!" Maura warned her eyes a turbulent green. "No heroics, please."

One look at Maura had Jane sitting then lying on the gurney. She knew they would clean it, maybe apply a stitch and then release her. But when Maura was in this mood, there was no arguing.

The next morning found everyone subdued and angry. Jane passed her badge to Korsak who draped it in a black ribbon in honor of the fallen officer. Frost gave Jane a lopsided grin and teased. "So much for joining the Miss America pageant. Say aren't you still on personal leave?"

"Yeah, you're not just a pretty face anymore." Korsak joined in the teasing. "But, we did catch a break."

He turned to Frost and said, "I asked Jane to come in this morning. I have news and you both need to hear it."

Jane pounced on the coffee Korsak offered and growled. "Please tell me that murderer is in custody somewhere. I don't care if it's just for spitting on the sidewalk."

"Did Dr. Isles play doctor last night? " Frost joked gesturing to the small white bandage covering part of Jane's forehead.

"Does she have a good bedside manner?" Korsak cleared his throat and held up both hands in surrender at the glare Jane shot him. He passed both her and Frost a mugshot. "Look familiar?"

"Son of a bitch!" Jane snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N I can't tell you what a great time I'm having both writing this story and reading your reviews/comments. I so appreciate you taking the time to jot your feelings and ideas down. It really makes my day. There's a little more drama in this chapter. Jane can't capture Angie yet.**

"This is the woman who purchased the chocolate at the Godiva store and I'm betting the flowers and had them sent to Maura." Jane snarled.

"Damn!" Frost whistled. "She is pretty much a dead ringer for you, Jane."

Korsak chimed in, thrilled his lead was so solid. "She is the exact same height and size. Same coloring and hair. The only difference..."

"Those predatory eyes." Maura declared. "Sorry, you were all so absorbed in the photo no one heard me enter." "This one," Maura leaned closer her shoulder brushing Jane's to read the name. "Andrea Green. Any relation..."

"To the Green twins." Jane finished. "I don't remember the doctor at the base mentioning another sister." She turned to look at Maura, her expression softening at the look of fear and concern in her ...in Maura's eyes. They really needed time to sit down and talk. Unfortunately, it would have to wait until Alexander and her side kick were behind bars.

"Cousin actually." Korsak supplied. "While you were getting stitched up and Frost was giving his statement about the shooting in the office building, I was sifting through a ton of paper in Madden's place. Kid never threw out nothin'" He sipped his coffee and settled more comfortably in his chair. "Green bought the chocolate and hired Madden to deliver them. Only thing is, he was supposed to deliver them here to Jane. When he got the call to pick up the flowers and deliver them to Dr. Isles, he decided to make his life a little easier, or so he thought, and deliver the chocolate to Maura as well. Seems our messenger had a few run-ins with the police and didn't feel lucky coming here."

"So, while Crazy is trying to run me down in Huntsville, Crazy Jr. is here tormenting Maura." Jane sipped her own coffee and tried to organize a wild thought that had settled in her imagination. She shook her head, but it remained lodged.

Maura exchanged a long look with Jane and seemed to catch onto the thought. She chewed her bottom lip for a second and then plunged into the land of what if..."Is it possible that Andrea hired Alexander to avenge her cousin's death. Maybe she feels we should have been able to save them and now..."

"She wants to make us pay." Frost finished.

"It doesn't fit." Jane argued. "We," she gestured to Frost, "tried to arrest Paula Green and had to fire on her. Pamela Green ends up burned to death. How does this Green, or Alexander put that on us?"

"Not us." Korsak said heavily. "You and Dr. Isles. She don't give a tinker's damn about me and Frost. But she sure wants the two of you in the worst way."

"OK, I'll buy that for Jane, but how is the Doc mixed into it and why not come after me?" Frost asked puzzled. "I'm as responsible for Paula's death as Jane."

"Maura twirled her ring and looked at Jane again. "Wasn't Pamela Green mutilated?"

"You think her cousin or Alexander killed the pharmacist?" Frost asked a note of excitement in his voice.

"I do. The question is why. What else do we know about Andrea Green?" Maura felt anxious and helpless. This madness had to end soon. She no longer felt safe in her home or her morgue, her two havens from the world. Her emotions were guiding her and not her intellect. Things had to get back to normal, and soon!

"Korsak, get with that Sheriff in Alabama. I want to know every passenger who flew into and out of that airport the days Frankie and I got there and left. I also want to know if any private planes landed and/or took off on those dates. Frost, check every database you can think of for anything on Green and Alexander."

"What do you want me to do?" Maura smiled, ready to be useful and take their enemies down. They had to find these deadly women before Jane was seriously hurt. Twice now, Angie had caused Jane bodily injury.

_Stay in my arms so I know you are safe._ Jane gave Maura her brightest "everything is OK" smile. "You go to the morgue and cut up some dead bodies. I know you have at least two new ones."

"What will you be doing?" Maura asked, she had already posted the bodies of Madden and Officer Gibbs. She and Candy had been in the morgue until 3am.

"I'm going to call Detective Rose in Nashville and see if she can get anything new out of the Dennis family and associates." She lifted her right wrist to check the time. "Lunch at the Robber at noon?"

Maura was the first to leave, she agreed to lunch at noon and hurried back to her office. A new trainee was starting today, Candy was showing her the routine. After today, Candy and her family would be vacationing in Destin, FL. "If you need me, give a shout. I have some calls to make." Maura announced and proceeded to her office. Behind her closed door, she took her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts. "Good morning, this is Dr. Maura Isles. Yes, the lilies. They were beautiful." Maura listened to the florist for a minute and then said. "Actually, that's why I was calling. I think the card got confused with a delivery for someone else. No, it wasn't a delivery from your shop. They were delivered by a messenger. Yes, I'm very sure. Of course, I'll hold."

"Good morning Detective Rose, it's Jane Rizzoli. How are you?" Jane listened for a minute and then launched into her reason for calling. "Alexander has a new partner in crime. An Andrea Green. Yes, actually a cousin. I was hoping you could dig around a bit and see if the Dennis clan has any information on Green. That would be great. I owe you. Hey, next time we hit Nashville, drinks and dinner are on me. I'll wait for your call. Thanks Detective."

Korsak gave a thumbs up and waved Jane to his desk once she said good bye to the detective in Nashville. "Good call, Jane. Seems there were three private planes that arrived and left same as you and Frankie. One went to Nashville, one to Destin, Fl and one landed here in Boston. We got a lot to talk about at lunch. Better get a move on, Candy, Dr. Isles technician is leaving on vacation this evening and the Doc will want to be at the Morgue."

Good news poured in from all directions. Frost had been able to unearth information on both Green and Alexander. They settled into a booth at the Dirty Robber and placed food and drink orders. Frost sat with Maura and Korsak with Jane.

"So all three private planes belong to Alexander?" Frost questioned. "Who is this chick and where did she get all that cash?"

Maura sipped her wine and accidentally bumped her foot against Jane's boot. "I called the florist and the chocolatier." She gave Jane a dazzling smile. "Candy and I had already posted Officer Gibbs and Madden. It was the least we could do for such a decorated officer. And since we were there and no one wanted to go home, we did Madden as well."

"Back to the chocolates and flowers." Korsak directed stealing a fry from Frost who sat staring at Maura who sat staring at Jane.

"Both were purchased with an American Express Black card, or by it's proper name, the Centurion Card. I'd bet those private planes were also purchased or leased with a Black card." Maura saw the puzzled look on all three of her companion's faces. "Let's just say you have to be extremely wealthy to own a Centurion card. The yearly fees alone make it pretty exclusive."

"Yeah, that's the card you pay like a thousand dollars a year just to have it." Frost said shaking his head. "Too rich for my pay grade."

"A thousand dollars a year just to have the card? No thanks, I'll stick with my platinum." Korsak grumbled.

Maura chewed a piece of spinach and had another sip of wine before really flooring them. "That was when the card first came out in 1999. Now the total fees are $7,500. In addition, you have to have charged $250,000 in a year and paid it off."

"Crazy, blood thirsty and rich." Jane growled. "That means we have to be extra vigilant and use every tool at our disposal." She too stole a fry from Frost. "Korsak, what's in Destin, FL?"

"Looks like that one landed at a privately owned airfield. The only thing nearby is a mansion. Seems some wealthy patron of the arts lives there."

A chill raced down Maura's spine. She almost choked on her wine, her mind racing, she also took a fry form Frost. "Why does everyone steal my food?" he groused staring at Korsak's empty plate and Jane's almost empty one.

Jane saw the change in Maura and asked, "Maura, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"We steal from you, because we don't play with our food." Korsak smirked. "Doc. Are you OK?"

"Candy and her family are flying to Destin late this evening. I'm..I don't think she should go." Maura pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed a familiar number. "I just, it doesn't feel right."

Frankie Jr. came in his face a mask of concern. He caught Jane's eye and motioned for her to follow him outside. Once out of sight and sound of Maura, he told Jane the news he had just heard at the station. "I know Dr. Isles and Candy worked together, but they were also friends. Not like you and Maura, but they were close. I'll tell her if you want."

Stunned, Jane could only stare at her brother. She finally got her throat to work and swallowed, just to make sure she could move anything at all. She looked deep into her brother's eyes, so like her own and saw only sadness. "Did, did they..." she fought tears and fell into Frankie's open arms.

Korsak found them a few minutes later still in a comforting embrace. "Jane, Frankie?"

"There was a fire." Jane managed to squeeze between numb lips.

"A fire. Where?" Korsak demanded just as Maura and Frost joined them.

Frankie looked from Korsak to Jane. He finally looked at Maura. "Candy and Mark's house...someone torched it."

Panic gripped Maura, she found Jane's eyes and drowned for a minute. When she could finally speak, she directed her question to Jane. "Was anyone in the house?"

Jane took both Maura's cold hands and held them between her warm ones. "No, Honey. No one was home. Do you know what time they were to leave?"

Frankie pulled his radio from his belt and let out a whoop. "Detective Anthony, spoke with Mark a few minutes ago. Everyone is fine and enjoying the wait in the airport. As for the fire, seems there was a short in the wiring. Fire Chief said the fire started in the garage ."

"First round is on me." Korsak offered heading back inside the bar.

"But it's only 1pm." Maura protested.

"I'll go with Mr. Buffett on this one." Frost said clapping Frankie on the shoulder. "It's five o'clock somewhere!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N Before I began the first story, I acknowledged the incredible author Tess Gerritsen, the creator or our beloved characters. I need to also acknowledge and thank show creator Janet Tamaro and all the wonderful show writers. Thanks to these talented folks and TNT, we can spend an hour with Jane and Maura every week. So thank you! Also, I reference several shows from season one in this story. In no way, do I take credit for these wonderful characters or the scenes/shows I use in this or future stories. It is the most sincere form of flattery...**

**I'm glad you all seem to like Candy. She and her entire family are fine. Cant give Angie or Andrea credit for this bit of mischief. Sorry for the confusion, guys! Thanks for staying with me, I really do appreciate it! Be warned, some may find this chapter a bit sappy. I call it romantic, but that's me.**

Since everyone except Maura had calmed their frazzled nerves with a beer, she insisted on an extended lunch to let the alcohol metabolize before allowing them to drive. Frankie got called to a disturbance at the high school, but promised to call Jane if he learned anything more about the fire. Korsak and Frost headed to the Dairy Freeze for dessert. Korsak insisted that, "Ice cream stimulates my problem solving ability." "I wonder if that's what Sherlock Holmes said about cocaine?" Frost asked ushering Korsak out the door. Jane and Maura sat in silence neither speaking, but wanting to say so much. Finally Maura gathered her purse and keys and ushered Jane to her Mercedes.

"Wanna tell me where we're going?" Jane asked as Maura pulled away from the curb.

"We are going to have tea with a friend of my Mother. Well, a member of her bridge club. While the four of you were lazing on a make believe beach at sunset, I called in a favor." Maura gave Jane a sidelong look. "Jane, I really wish you would let me either go shopping with you, or allow me to hire a stylist for you." She loved Jane and didn't want to make her someone else, but heads were going to turn the second they entered the club. And not because Jane was a beautiful woman, she was going to stand out like a blood spatter at an ultraviolet spotlight convention.

A stylist? "What do I need with a stylist? Are we gonna be walking some red carpet?" Jane looked at the light blue top and navy suit she had chosen for Wednesday. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Maura executed a tight left turn and muttered. "What's right with them?"

"Excuse me?" Jane snapped. "I'm a working detective. I don't roll out of bed in the morning and have someone bathe and dress me. You know, sometimes Maura you come off as being an elitist snob! That business of the clothes making the man is bullshit. How many times have we arrested some jerk in a thousand dollar suit for killing his wife?" Jane fought the urge to look at Maura and kept her gaze glued to the tail lights of the car ahead. Damn, now she was going to have to apologize for going ape shit on Maura. This case had everyone so on edge they were all ticking time bombs.

Too late Maura realized she had not only hurt Jane's feelings but made her angry. "Is that like a double negative, some kind of blue collar secret code?" When Jane refused to look at her or respond to the attempted teasing, Maura broke one of her strictest driving rules and removed her hand from the "two" position on the wheel. After a second attempt, she captured Jane's left hand and brought it to her lips. "A snob is an elitist. I'm sorry, it's just that this is an exclusive club and well, slacks are frowned upon."

Jane made a weak show of trying to pull her hand from Maura's hold. The soft lips pressed so lightly to her skin seemed to brand her all the way through to her soul. She drew in a shaky breath and stopped pretending to pull away. At this moment, Maura's touch was the only thing keeping her grounded. "Why are we going to see this snooty bridge lady?" If she didn't keep a strangle hold on her emotions, she would jerk the car into the nearest hotel parking lot and carry Maura to a room for the rest of the evening. "Guess I should be used to your fashion critiques, these two always being one step ahead of us is messing with me."

Just a taste and then she would put her hand back on the wheel and drive like a responsible adult. With only the tip of her tongue Maura caressed the knuckle of Jane's pointer finger. She forgot everything but the feel and taste of Jane. Horns blared and cars rushed around them. "I guess that wasn't a very good idea." she apologized releasing a stunned Jane.

Responsible? Jane shook her head and smiled filling them both with pure joy. "Probably not." She admitted "But I liked it. A lot. Good thing I'm homicide or I'd have to write you a ticket."

Maura blushed a deep rose and turned onto the road leading to The Julep Hills Country and Golf Club. She pulled into valet parking and shot Jane a wink. "Even in a potato sack, you would be gorgeous." Jane snorted, but followed Maura into the ivy covered mansion. Maybe she should start wearing stilettos. The way the slender black skirt hugged Maura's ass captivated Jane so that she missed the step and crashed into the doorman. She blushed fire engine red, not because she stumbled, but because the doorman whispered "Good luck," in her ear as he helped her stand. Jane continued to blush as Maura took her hand and led the way to a corner office overlooking the 18th hole.

Mrs. Bernard Smythe, niece of the 2nd Earl of Wingham was unavailable, her well trained secretary explained. An emergency meeting of the Garden Club had been called and Mrs. Smythe had been forced to cancel her tea with Maura. By way of apology, the good woman had given Maura the use of a private jet and an introduction to the owner of Silverwood, the mansion Maura had wanted to tour. Mrs. Smythe also requested Maura join the weekly bridge game at her convenience.

"Would you like to stay for a drink, since we're here?" Maura offered almost shyly.

She wanted to stay with Maura, but not in this snooty club. It had been days since their last run and her muscles were telling her it was time for an extreme workout. Jane looked at her watch and offered. "How about a run and then Chinese at my place?"

"Didn't you leave your running clothes at my house last week?" Maura asked tipping the valet.

"OK, how about we swing by your place, go for a run and then order Chinese?" Would they also be having "the talk" after running and eating? Part of her heart wanted nothing more than to lock Maura away in a fairy tale tower and protect her. The other part, the honest part, wanted to drag her to the courthouse and sign a marriage certificate. "I knew going undercover as a lesbian was a bad idea." Jane mumbled staring at the passing cars.

Maura's dimples flashed and happy laughter washed away the stress that had been building since the Nashville trip. She happily recalled the undercover assignment Jane referenced. In fact, she still had the skimpy polka dot uniform. No need to shop for a Halloween costume. "I think we should go undercover." Maura said decisively.

Was Maura talking about playing sex games? Jane swallowed trying to think of something to say. Anything to get her mind off the memory of Maura almost wearing that mini skirt. If someone held a gun to her head, she couldn't recall the color of the skirt. The pictures screening over and over in her mind, as she lay dreaming, featured toned athletic legs and full breasts barely contained by a few inches of material. "Undercover?" she croaked. Had she imagined Maura's silky tongue tracing patterns on the skin of her knuckle? As she bent to fold her long frame into the low slung sports car, her thighs tightened in response to the wet fabric of her panties brushing heated flesh. Complete reality, no imagination needed.

"Yes, we have the jet and Mrs. Smythe has provided the perfect cover story." Maura watched Jane convulsively swallow and decided she could tease her...Jane just a little further. "You know it's only a mile to the mansion from the airport."

The only word Jane heard was, mile. She watched as Maura's lips parted and formed each letter. Did Maura want to join the mile high club? How did they go from friends and co-workers to...whatever this was they were ...avoiding? Tonight, they had to have the talk. No matter how much Jane loved Maura, the two of them ever having a relationship was out of the question. There would always be some psychopath trying to harm Maura. Jane Rizzoli didn't put those she loved in the clutches of evil. She had taken a dirty homeless mutt and now had a furry best friend, and some of the old closeness between her and Korsak had returned. Maybe he would soon forgive her for requesting a new partner after he had rescued her from being killed by Hoyt. She had taken a bullet trying to get help for Frankie after the shooting at the station. There was no way on earth, she would put Maura in another minute's jeopardy. Could she only protect Maura if they lived separate lives?

Maura scolded herself for pushing Jane even further away. She really needed to work on her teasing. It was so easy to send Jane scurrying away like a small sand crab on a beach filled with seagulls. "Jane." Not a good sign when Jane rubbed the scars on her hands. Maura parked in her garage and released her seat belt and Jane's. She took Jane's face in her hands and brought their faces to within a breath of touching. "Jane, breathe baby. We are both safe and will remain safe. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been teasing you."

How did Maura always seem to know exactly what she was thinking. "Yes, we will." Jane vowed.

They ran hard for five miles and then collapsed on the bed after each had enjoyed a long shower. Jane called and placed their order at their favorite Chinese restaurant for delivery while Maura selected a wine. Comfortable silence held them both as they ate and drank. Jane collected both their glasses and plates and took them to the kitchen. When she returned to the bedroom, Maura was sitting on her side of the bed, knees drawn to her chin.

"I guess we need to talk." Jane said in a near whisper settling onto the opposite side and mirroring Maura's pose.

Maura felt tears gathering and fought to keep them hidden. She drew a shaky breath and reached out for Jane's hand. Once their fingers were laced and united heartbeats pounded in their ears, Maura began. "I understand, that you want me to be safe. But, I'm part of this Jane. Angie took me prisoner and tortured me. She tried to run you down with her car and she shot you."

With her free hand, Jane touched the small white bandage over her eye. She knew every word Maura said was true. They were in equal danger and Maura was an intelligent resourceful woman. But, she was someone Jane loved. "I know you have more intelligence than most computers. You are amazing in ways you haven't even acknowledged to yourself." Jane swallowed hard and looked away and then back into the face she cherished. "If something were to happen to you...it would shatter me. It would make me disappear. Call it lust, love or something else, but nothing bad can happen to you."

How did a relationship end before it even began? Maura had always been alone in life. She had been alone in her parents showplace. In the French boarding school, she had been alone. Even now at the height of her professional career, she was alone. But something about rough around the edges Jane Rizzoli had made her feel she belonged to someone for a brief precious second. Loving Jane made Maura complete and real. She was an honest to God whole person. With Jane, she could just be. Every second wasn't a contest to prove herself. She belonged to Jane,...well her heart belonged to Jane. But Jane didn't want it. "I guess you better go if you're flying to Destin tomorrow." Maura pulled her hand away and slid from the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Maura." Jane watched their hands lose connection and felt something precious die. "Way to go, Rizzoli. Someone falls in love with you and you run scared." Jane stared at the closed door separating her from Maura and made a decision. She wasn't flying to Destin tomorrow or any other day. She was going to march into that bathroom and fix what her cowardice had broken.

"Just a minute." Maura called hearing the door handle jiggle.

Jane pushed open the door and pulled Maura into her arms. "I'm a jerk sometimes. We're in this together. You and me 100%." Jane lifted Maura's face and kissed away the tear tracks.

When she could breath again, Maura asked. "Does this mean we fly to Destin tomorrow?"

Jane rained soft kisses over Maura's entire beaming face before answering. "We aren't going to Destin. Frost and Korsak can take this road trip."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N Glad to know you guys were ready for a change of pace too. This chapter will have a little more romance, a little violence and a little something else...As always, thank you for reading and dropping me a line to let me know what you think. I appreciate it :)**

Jane lay staring at the lone candle still tossing it's amber glow around the quiet bedroom. Maura lay on her side, her back pressed to Jane's front. Hearing sleepy mumbles, Jane used her finger, the one Maura had licked in the car, to trace nonsense shapes on the firm supple skin of Maura's thigh and hip. Random thoughts skittered around the edges of memory. Maura snuggled closer having an argument in her sleep. "I don't moan like a cat in heat. Such unprofessional work." Jane chuckled at Maura's sleep talk then, froze as her senses came alive. The fucking CD! The hotel suite in Nashville had been bugged. First thing in the morning she would have them sweep for bugs at the station, here and at her apartment "Maura you're a genius!" Jane gushed rolling Maura onto her back and capturing her lips in a heady kiss.

Soft lips and a persistent tongue pulled Maura from the perfect dream into her perfect reality. Jane was lying on top of her and kissing her breathless. Stroke for stroke, Maura joined the dance of tongues and lips. She arched her body into Jane needing more contact. "Touch." Maura demanded breaking the latest kiss and pulling at Jane's tank top. "Need touch, skin."

Dark brown eyes stared into glazed hazel. How had she ever thought she could walk away from Maura? Jane lowered her head to claim a hard brown nipple. As she bent to nuzzle Maura, she caught sight of two very green human eyes peering into the bedroom. Seconds before her lips touched skin, she pushed away from Maura and sped to the window. She turned back toward the bed and placed her finger against her lips warning Maura to stay silent. In the shadow of the hedge surrounding the back of Maura's property stood a tall slender shadow. Jane watched as the hedge parted and the shadow slipped into the darkness. "Stay here. Maura, please for once, stay put." Jane pulled on the first top and bottom she could grab. Barefoot, she raced out the door.

"I'll stay inside, but I'm calling for back up!" Maura groused.

"Frost." came the sleepy greeting.

"It's Maura. Jane saw someone in my back yard near the hedge. She ran after them. Hurry!" She promised to stay inside and wait near the front window until he arrived.

Instantly Frost was awake and alert. He promised to hurry and called Frankie and Korsak. In less than ten minutes he was pulling into a private drive five houses down and on the opposite side from Maura's home. Korsak should be one street over and Frankie two streets away. He adjusted his night vision binoculars and found Maura standing at her front window. He chuckled when he saw her wave before slipping out of sight. "Breathe, Doc. We all care about Jane. The cavalry is here."

Frankie slipped easily through the dark. He had convinced Korsak to take the farthest street from the action. If anything rough went down, he and Frost could handle it. Less than ten feet ahead the shrub rustled and a figure in black sprinted past him. In seconds he was in pursuit, but he was no match for the dark blur, already long gone..

Two sets of running footsteps carried to Jane as she carefully scanned the living fence. Either Maura had called for back up, or both evil twins were skulking about in the night. Jane crashed through the hedge and raced toward the noise. She recognized the reflective tape Ma had used to cover the heels of their old running shoes. Maura had called for help. "Damn, my girlfriend is smart!" she panted catching and passing Frankie.

Frost slid down in the seat and watched the black Cadillac glide down the street. He checked his weapon and waited until the car was too far away to notice him pull out with his lights off and follow. A block away the car slammed to a stop and a black shadow half fell, half jumped into the passenger seat. Frost radioed Korsak and Frankie and tore off after the Cadillac.

"Son of a.." Jane panted after the disappearing cars. She dropped to her knees gasping for breath. Less than a minute later Frankie came to a huffing stop beside her. "I think Frost is giving chase." She panted. "Gotta be a track star, she smoked both of us."

It took Frankie longer to recover. He lay flat on his back on the street gasping for air. "I hope Frost runs her off the road. Damn, she's fast. I'm guessing that's the third Green."

She had to know what was happening to her friends and lover. Maura tied her robe securely and stepped into the back yard just as Frankie and Jane were returning through the hedge. "Escaped?"

"Runs like a gazelle." Jane panted.

"Frankie, are you all right?" Maura asked noting his red face and inability to breathe.

"I love the show, but he's too young." Jane whispered discreetly pulling the gaping front of Maura's robe tighter covering tempting ivory breasts dotted with freckles.

"I'll put on some coffee while you two get dressed." He gave Jane a raised eyebrow and jogged into the house leaving them alone and in each others arms.

Maura snuggled close and nipped at Jane's neck before pulling away to ask. "Did you see who it was?"

"Too dark." Jane answered pulling Maura back in for a quick kiss. "I think Frankie's OK with us."

"Are you OK with us?" Maura asked barely above a whisper.

As friends? As lovers? As crime solvers? "I love you." Jane answered honestly. "Wherever that takes us, I'm along for the whole ride."

Maura threw both arms around Jane's waist and led the way to the bedroom. She found a pair of yoga pants and sports bra and dressed, Jane's eyes never leaving her. Just the feel of Jane's gaze made her feel treasured and safe. "I know that look." she teased going on tiptoe to press a kiss to Jane's clamped lips.

"Oh yeah? What does it tell you?" Jane waggled her brows and tried to trap Maura in her arms. "Come here you." She laughed as Maura slipped out the door and ran into the kitchen.

"How 'bout lettin' me in on the joke?" Frankie grinned passing cups to both laughing women.

"Jane has a theory, but she isn't sharing." Maura accepted the cup and stepped to the refrigerator for cream.

"Out with it Sis. We all wanna bring these two into custody." Frankie took the cream from Maura and added a dash along with two sugars.

Out on the streets the two detectives were attempting to give chase."Korsak, is that you?" Frost barked as a truck approached from the opposite direction. "Where's Frankie?"

"Yeah, it's me. I haven't seen Frankie, Jane or the Doc. Where you think these two are headed?" Korsak swerved to avoid a slow moving SUV and made a quick turn into the nearest driveway. "My money's on the airport."

"Copy that. I'll radio ahead and have some of our people meet us there. You call Jane and make sure everyone there is OK."

"Detectives Barry Frost and Vince Korsak of the Boston Police." The guard looked at their ID and waved them through the barrier.

Jane pounced the minute the door opened and she saw Korsak. "They got away."

Frost came in right behind Korsak. He looked from Jane to Maura then to Frankie. "Same three jets took off less than five minutes apart tonight."

"Jet one, is going to a small place called Hardin KY. It's about 15 miles from Aurora KY. Number two is headed to Memphis, TN and number three is on it's way to Destin, FL. The Captain is OK with this wild goose chase, as long as we catch the damned geese." He finished.

"We know Alexander owns property in Destin. Her yacht was found in Aurora. What is significant about Memphis?" Maura wondered aloud. She had been trying to figure the significance of the places, but kept coming up empty.

"42% owner of the Hollywood Casino in Tunica, MS." Frost supplied. He flashed his best imitation humble pie smile. "I told you Emily could hook us up. I asked her to do a little digging in her spare time."

"There isn't an airport large enough for her to land in Tunica." Maura beamed. "She has to land in Memphis and drive to Tunica."

"Emily is now at the top of my Christmas card list." Jane chuckled. "Good work. Partner."

"Divide and conquer?" Maura guessed. She chewed her bottom lip wondering if Jane would try to keep her out of the chase. Their only real chance for success was to hit all three places at once. They had access to one Jet and coach airfare. Alexander had access to three jets and seemingly unlimited funds.

"Do you think you can have Mrs. Smythe's jet ready to go in an hour?" Jane hated involving Maura, but if they were to succeed, they would all have to play their parts.

"Just tell me where we're going." Maura beamed. Finally, they were working as a true team.

Less than three hours later Jane and Maura were touching down in Fort Walton Beach Florida. Frost was going to meet Emily in Memphis and Korsak was headed to Hardin and then onto Aurora Kentucky. While Maura arranged for a rental car, Jane contacted the local police. They arranged to meet with two officers from the Destin PD and see what they could learn about Alexander before deciding the best approach to the mansion and it's owner.

"You from Boston?" A uniformed officer approached Jane his face set in lines of disapproval. He sat uninvited next to Jane at the small table in the coffee shop across from the Jet Blue ticket counter. "You mind telling me why the Boston PD is interested in one of my citizens?"

"We have reason to believe Angie Alexander has information regarding the murder of a Detective in Nashville and the kidnapping and torture of Dr. Maura Isles of Boston." Jane fought to keep her temper in check. Maura pressed her knee against Jane's reminding her to stay calm. "I just need to ask Ms. Alexander a few questions."

The Officer shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. "Come on, but I can tell you right now, that 75 year old lady isn't going to be able to help you with a murder in Nashville or a kidnapping in Boston. She's been a shut in for the past 5 years. Her adopted daughter and another young woman come to visit, but Ms. Alexander is home bound."

On the short ride to Silverwood both Jane and Maura were quiet, lost in their own swirling thoughts. Officer Reed and his partner Officer Dunn, turned to look at the silent pair in the backseat. Dunn had joined them at the coffee shop just as they were standing to leave. He was fresh out of the academy and eager to prove himself to his partner. "Detective Rizzolti, would you like me to go in and see if Mrs. Alice feels up to having company?"

Jane knew the excitement he felt, as a rookie she had volunteered for every opportunity to prove herself worthy of being called an officer. "Thank you Officer Dunn, but it's pronounced Rizzoli." she gently corrected.

"Big old waste of time and tax payers dollars." Reed grumbled drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Not wanting to hear the Officer's complaining, Jane stepped from the car and moved to lean against the front bumper. She watched Dunn speed walk to the door and knock loudly. He tripped over his own large feet and accidentally knocked his weapon to the porch. Instinct screamed down her entire spine and sent her flying forward, her own weapon drawn and ready. A muzzle appeared in the paper slot. Officer Dunn straightened holding his weapon in both hands, barrel pointed at the floor. The first shot sent him stumbling backward a stricken look on his young face. The second dropped him at Jane's feet unmoving. Jane steadied her weapon and fired through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N You guys are being so patient and only fussing a little when I tease you and leave you hanging. Answers are coming. Several cans of whip ass are coming. Justice is coming. But you know I gotta do it big and in grand style. So hang in there a bit longer... Of course, I thank all of you for reading and reviewing. It really is a treat for me to read that my story is being enjoyed.**

"This is the police. Open the door slowly and come out with your hands clasped above your head." Officer Reed called stopping several feet behind Jane.

Jane turned and glared at him, then dropped to one knee checking Dunn's neck for a pulse. "Either your 75 year old or one of her guests just murdered a police officer. Now would be a good time to start taking this seriously." Jane snapped. She spun back to the door as the scrape of metal on metal sounded like a sonic boom. She took aim and again fired through the door. A gargled noise and then a thud had her rushing at the door, her powerful left foot shattering the lock.

Green eyes burned into Jane's brown ones. Andrea stood clutching her upper left chest. The entire front of the starched white shirt she wore covered in blood. She opened her lips to speak but only succeeded in blowing blood bubbles. Her 9mm lay on the floor where she had dropped it after Jane's second shot. "Ang...bill gi..kill you." She managed blood and spittle flying into Jane's face and hair.

"I think you have it all wrong." Jane growled. She kept her weapon trained on Andrea ready for anything. "You could have had a life in prison, but no, your dumb ass had to try and kill me. Put your hands over your head."

"F...ug yo." Andrea gathered the last reserves of strength and tried to spin away from Jane. She made a quarter turn with her left foot and fell heavily onto her right side. "Di..Bit.."

Jane watched the light fade from the angry green eyes. She bent at the waist and pulled Andrea's lids over her sightless eyes. Reed stomped into the room. "Ambulance is on it's way."

"Ambulance?" Jane cried. "What the fuck do you need with an ambulance? Dead bitch in the entryway killed your partner. I killed dead bitch. Who the fuck needs and ambulance?"

Maura rushed to Jane's side and slipped the pistol from Jane's left hand. She lifted the lightweight grey Jil Sander jacket and returned the weapon to it's holster. "Jane, let's wait in the car while Officer Reed begins his investigation. Officer Reed, I took the liberty of calling this in while you were checking Officer Dunn for a pulse." Maura put her right arm around Jane's shoulders and her left cradled Jane's left hip.

"What did you check Dunn for, I already did that..." Jane fought to control her anger. She hadn't wanted to kill Green, only wound her. Now they were no closer to Alexander than they had been from the beginning. A dead bad guy gives no clues. She was pissed at herself for killing Green and at Reed for being a coward.

"Jane, let's wait in the car." Maura said softly. She squeezed Jane's hand and pulled her toward the door. "Jane, we need to check in with Frost and Korsak."

Jane used her right hand to push the hair back from her brow. As her fingers brushed the bandage, she started to shake. How could she keep Maura safe if she didn't know where to find Alexander? The insistent pressure of Maura's gentle hands and the softly whispered words pulled her from the house and back to the patrol car. She allowed Maura to settle her into the back seat then dropped her face into her hands.

"Breathe Jane. Everything will be all right baby. Just take deep breaths. You did everything you could for that young officer. You couldn't have know Green was behind the door with a loaded weapon." Maura removed Jane's hands and wiped tears from her cheeks. "We will find Alexander. We have to get back to the airport as soon as possible and get to..."

Every word Maura whispered was true. Still she had killed their only lead to Alexander. Jane drew in a deep breath, she knew Maura was waiting for her to decide where they flew next. "We go to Kentucky. The only way we're gonna find this bitch is by getting information on her. If she ran to Kentucky after murdering Grey and torturing you, Kentucky is significant to her."

Korsak checked the display and groaned. Jane was not going to be happy hearing that he was stuck in Atlanta. "Korsak here. Sorry, Doc. I'm still in Atlanta. We had to make an emergency landing. Some engine problem. No word on when we'll be in the air again." He listened for a minute. "Poor bastard." he said when Maura told him about Officer Dunn. "So you guys are headed where next? I'll be here. Will do." He ended the call and punched in Frosts' number.

Less than two hours later, Korsak joined Maura and Jane on the Smythe Jet en route to Hardin Kentucky. "I had a little time to kill waitin' at the airport. This computer programmer was sittin' next to me. We started talkin' and the next thing I knew, she was pulling up information on this Kenlake Marina in Aurora."

"She?" Jane questioned. "Korsak, do you ever have conversations with men?"

"Sure, me and lots of fellas talk about fishing and the Bruins, the Celtics, the Pats."

"That's all fascinating, but we need to stay focused on this investigation." Maura could still feel every muscle in Jane's body stretched taunt like a piano wire. She took Jane's hands in hers and gave her a wink. "He only talks about the unimportant things with men."

Korsak removed his jacket, draping it across the arm of the seat and settled more comfortably into the leather seat. "Lola, did some kind of search and found out that the Alexander family has owned the Kenlake Marina and three other Marina's in the Land Between the Lakes area of Kentucky since the 1950's. Alice Alexander and Allan Alexander married when both were in their 30's. They tried for a decade to have a family. Alice was unable to conceive. Allan found out that one of his employees, a young local girl in her early teens was pregnant and thinking of giving up the kid. Mr. and Mrs. Alexander bought the baby for a cool $50,000. Wanna guess what they named the Little Princess?"

"Angie!" Jane and Maura shouted together. "Korsak, you should get stuck in an airport more often. Great job." Jane praised.

"Was this Kenlake the first Marina the family owned?" Maura asked.

"Nope." Korsak grinned. "But, it was Angie Alexander's personal favorite. She worked there every summer from aged 9 through her college years. After graduating from Murray State University, she took over running Kenlake."

"When we get home. I'm buying you ice cream for a mo..week." Jane promised. No way could she afford to supply him for a solid month.

"Do we stay with divide and conquer?" Maura asked knowing it was the best strategy, and also knowing Jane wanted to keep an eye on both of them so as not to lose anyone else to Alexander.

"Shit." Jane groaned running her hands through her hair then down both cheeks. "Frost see if you can get us three rental cars. Maura, use your Super Phone to get everything you can on these properties."

"It's a smart phone." Maura chuckled her dimples totally disarming Jane.

"Should, I go visit the head or the pilot?" Korsak challenged interrupting the flirting.

"Either if you can do it on the phone." Jane snapped. Was this what it was going to be like? No wonder she had never maintained a serious relationship.

Maura cleared her throat and pointed to Jane's open phone, "What will you be doing?"

"Calling and praying. Calling the local authorities and praying they give a damn."

Two calls later Korsak returned from the cramped bathroom. "This plane has a nicer head than a lot of motel's.." He gave Maura a wink and teased, "So Doc, when you gonna get a ride like this?"

"Korsak, do we have cars or do we have to walk to these locations?" Jane snapped. Her call to the Benton, Kentucky police had not been a good one. The Marshall County Sheriff's office had been down right rude. At least the Kentucky State Police had agreed to have an trooper meet them at the Hardin airport.

"Would I jerk your chain if I didn't have good news?" He turned to Maura, "You my dear have a Jeep Cherokee. Jane, and me will be in a Ford Focus or a Dodge Charger.'

Maura gave Korsak a look, then decided it wasn't worth arguing. She knew Jane would take the Charger on the chance that Alexander would run. Maura would be in the heaviest, safest vehicle. "We won't be very far from each other. Kenlake is only about a mile from Ken Oaks and Sportsman's Lodge is less than four and a half miles past Ken Oaks. The largest is Kenlake, the smallest Ken Oaks. Sportsman's will be the most difficult to check. It has the motel and rental cabins on one side of the lake and the campground is across the bridge and on the other side of the lake."

"I'm guessing the locals don't wanna play ball." Korsak guessed reading Jane's scowl.

"Maura will be getting a KSP escort through Ken Oaks. The local police advised me to call the Sheriff's Department. They Sheriff told me he didn't have any extra men to play escort, then hung up on me. So no, they don't wanna help."

The state trooper was waiting beside the runway as the jet landed. She stood next to her patrol car and watched them walk to her car. "Gina George, which of you ladies is Detective Jane Rizzoli?" She asked in a firm no nonsense voice memorizing every detail of all three visitors.

Jane stepped forward hand extended. "Jane Rizzoli." She pointed to Korsak and then Maura. "Detective Vince Korsak and Dr. Maura Isles."

"Pleasure and welcome to Kentucky, Detective. How may I assist you?" She firmly shook hands with all three, then turned her full attention back to Jane.

"Korsak isn't the only one flirting." Maura mumbled.

Jane plastered a hand over her mouth and faked a cough to cover the laughter she couldn't hold back. Maura was jealous! "Sorry, dry throat." She wheezed when she could speak again.

Korsak decided he better separate the three women as soon as possible. They were here to catch a killer not have a cat fight. "Are you familiar with Kenlake, Ken Oaks and Sportsman's Lodge?"

"The Alexander properties. I'm familiar. What does a couple of Boston homicide detective need to know about three vacation properties around Kentucky?" Gina looked from Korsak to Jane.

Maura fought feelings of possessiveness and concentrated on the trooper's tone of voice and body language. "You don't sound like a fan of the Alexander's." She quickly assessed the trooper's fit body and face, noting the slight lines around the mouth and eyes. She guessed the trooper to be in her mid-thirties to early forties. "Did you go to school with the daughter, Angie?"

"You mean the Little Princess? Yeah, all 13 grades." Gina gave Maura a more thorough once over that drew a venomous look from Jane. She quickly stepped closer to Korsak and directed her speech to him. No way did she want to come between a couple.

"So one year of college?" He asked fighting to keep his own laughter inside, all the while thinking this is one smart lady.

Gina gave him a friendly smile and hoped she had telegraphed her non-interest and averted a war. "Head start, Kentucky kindergarten, through senior year. I went to Western Kentucky and she went to Murray State."

"Maura, would you and Trooper George take Ken Oaks. Korsak head on to Sportsman's and I'll search Kenlake." Jane directed eager to get things going now that Gina had stopped looking at Maura as if visualizing her naked. "_Head in the game Rizzoli." _Being single was so much easier!

"Detective, may I ask what you hope to find?" Gina asked one brow tilting her trooper hat.

"The Princess. We are looking for Angie Alexander in connection with a laundry list of charges."

The trooper held up her hands and waited until Jane had given her a double high five. "Finally, someone sees through that phony bitch! Let's get her ass." Gina ushered Maura to her patrol car. "If it's OK with you, Dr. Isles can ride with me."

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N Chapter Nine should have answered a few questions. This chapter should answer even more. We are getting close to the end, but we still have our trip to Tunica coming up. Also, Frost deserves to get in on the ass kicking, so more action, more drama and more, well just more coming. Thanks for staying with me. I can't say it enough, I DO appreciate you reading and reviewing.**

Jane watched Gina open the passenger door for Maura and felt her insides tighten. She heard Korsak speaking, but her brain was fixed on the conversation she couldn't hear. A large hand clapped her shoulder and drew her attention back to the job. "This is not the time for uncertainty of any kind. We are chasing a cop killer. We gotta use our heads, the only way we catch her is to stay calm and out think her." Seeing understanding she blinked rapidly and nodded. "Jane, Maura loves you. Don't doubt that, ever."

"Jealousy really is a monster." She mumbled blushing. "Sorry, I keep letting you down. Won't happen again. Let's go catch a killer."

He squeezed her shoulder again and grinned. "You've never let me down. You put too much on yourself. The great Jane Rizzoli is only human. A damn good cop, but human. And yeah, let's take her down!"

"Dr. Isles,"

"Maura, please."

"Maura", Gina said waiting until her passenger was buckled securely. "Forgive me if I'm too blunt. My co-workers tell me I have the subtlety of a tank."

Either she was going to ask if she and Jane were dating, or she was going to ask about dating Jane. Maura fought the jealously clawing through her heart and gave Gina a brave smile. "It's a good thing we're riding together. I've been told I'm less than tactful at times."

"Are you and Detective Rizzoli together?" Gina blushed, but continued in a strong voice. "It's just that homicide detectives and doctors don't usually travel around the country investigating a case."

Maura gave a genuine smile of pleasure and praised. "Jane's prayer worked." When Gina shot a questioning look, Maura explained. "The local authorities were less than enthusiastic about sending someone to help. Seems we hit the jackpot with you. To answer your question; Jane and I have been friends for years, our relationship only recently became...romantic."

"Sheriff and Benton PD didn't want any part of this little treasure hunt then?" Gina guessed shrewdly. "I don't know exactly why you need Alexander, but I can tell you this trip is a waste of time. She only comes here if she's between girlfriends, or has pissed someone off and needs to let things cool down." Gina drove confidently and expertly on the narrow roads filled with pick up trucks and the occasional farm implement. "All she talked about in high school was getting out of this hick town. She got her degree in finance and went to New York, 6 months later she had to come home because she almost beat a young actress to death. Her Daddy was able to buy off the actress and charges were never filed. The next year she landed in Hollywood and was actually arrested, but the family lawyer stepped in and she was brought crawling home to let things settle. If you want to find her, go to Tunica. She's part owner of a casino there. Stays in a penthouse suite and has her pick of pretty young things to play with."

"Have all her crimes been against women?" Maura asked twirling her ring.

"Gina took her eyes off the road long enough to pin Maura with an appraising look. "What kind of doctor are you, Maura?"

"I'm a Forensic Pathologist, but I do have several degrees, one in human behavior. Is that a yes to my question?" Maura met Gina's look with one of her own.

"How do you tie in with Alexander?" Gina made a right turn. "We're about five minutes away."

"Jane and I were at a conference in Nashville, I was kidnapped and tortured." Her skin flushed then broke out in chill bumps having to voice the horror out loud. "She also murdered one of her accomplices and a Nashville detective."

Gina pulled the cruiser into the Ken Oaks drive and parked outside the office. "If she's in Kentucky, you have my word she will be picked up."

Maura closed her hand over the handle but found it opening and Gina standing with her hand extended. "I'd be chasing her all over the country too, If I were Jane." Gina tipped her flat brimmed hat and placed her hand on the small of Maura's back guiding her toward the office door.

Ripples of pleasure radiated from the warm touch. She gave herself an internal shake and wondered if she was genuinely only attracted to law enforcement officers, or only female law enforcement officers? Maura vowed to keep this tiny bit of information from Jane.

Less than an hour later, they were back on the Smyhe jet and headed for Memphis. Korsak had fallen in love with the area and vowed to move once he retired. Jane was frustration personified. She could barely refrain from gnashing her teeth. Most of all, she wanted to challenge Trooper George to a wrestling match. Winner takes Maura. The happy glow on Maura's face had to have come from being with Gina because they didn't have Alexander in custody or a body bag.

"Gina, trooper George, was a wealth of information." Maura bubbled. She had sincerely enjoyed touring the resort with Gina.

Jane snorted and had to bite her lip to keep from making a rude comment. "That doesn't get us any closer to taking this psycho down." she growled palming her face.

"Actually, it does." Maura gloated. "Gina said Angie always follows a set pattern. I feel confident that we were incorrect about the 6 murders in Boston."

"We caught Green at the warehouse removing a body from a hook in the ceiling." Jane snapped.

"She was probably cleaning up after Angie."

"So you think, Paula was the girlfriend and was trying to protect Alexander by getting rid of the bodies." Korsak supplied.

"Exactly. Jane and Frost killing Paula triggered something rare in Angie. She had an honest feeling of rage. They took someone precious from her, so she.."

"Tried to take you from me." Jane finished. "What about the other Green, the twin?"

"Angie used her and disposed of her as well. She had Pamela steal the drugs from the base. Once she had the drugs, Pamela was a threat. In order to protect herself, Alexander murdered her. She mutilated the body to make positive identification difficult. Only someone who knew both twins extremely well would know the difference."

Silence filled the small jet as all three pondered the monster they were chasing. Needing contact, Jane reached for Maura's hand. Korsak gave them both a wink and closed his eyes pretending to nap. Maura scooted against the arm of the seat and lay her head on Jane's shoulder. "Tell me we are all going to survive this?"

Jane pulled Maura as close as the seats would allow. She kissed the top of Maura's head. "We are going to survive this, Maura. I'll personally escort that bitch to hell and introduce her to Satan and then come back to you."

"If you don't, I'll come for you." Maura promised lifting her head for Jane's possessive kiss. "I love you Jane Rizzoli."

Jane savored the taste and feel of Maura until they were forced to stop for air. She cradled Maura's face in her hands and vowed. "And I love you Maura Isles. We are going to make it through this. Frost, Emily and Gina's friend from the TSP are all waiting to join the hunt. So, tell us about this pattern Gina revealed to you."

Angie dialed the number a fourth time. Why wasn't Andrea answering? She had spoken with the pilot and the jet had landed as scheduled. The car had picked her up and...Ice shattered her veins. With shaking fingers, she dialed a number she hadn't called in months. "Good morning, has Andrea arrived yet?" She listened in horror as the nurse told her about the arrival of the police and the murders of her beloved Andrea and the rookie cop. She hurled the phone across the room howling in rage as it shattered. Soon that's what she would do to the meddling threesome from Boston.

"I'll kill that fucking bitch and her whore lover and string their guts across the front of the Boston Police Department!" Flecks of spittle flew in all directions as Angie whirled hands tearing at her hair. Twice, that Boston cop had killed someone she loved. At least her whore wouldn't be cutting Andrea into little pieces. "Those two have each other. Why can't I have love? I'll hold that bitch detective's heart in my hands and her knife happy cunt lover will watch me eat it!"

Minutes later tears still streaming down her face, Angie called her contact in the Boston PD. It was always nice to be able to help someone who was struggling financially. Being helpful made her feel good. Of course, she couldn't be held accountable if officer Billows became addicted to Oxycontin. She dialed his private number and received another shock. Billows was under investigation by IAD and was on undetermined leave. "Another fucking loose end, I have to tie." She sent a text message and let out a long breath. By the end of the day, Officer Billows would meet an unfortunate accident.

Thinking she needed some time away, time to relax, she packed for a trip to her favorite place on earth. She called to alert the staff to have her private cabin ready. For the second time, she had her world ripped from under her. "What? Boston Police looking for me? Did they leave a name and number?"

"Jane Fucking Rizzoli!" Angie snapped her nerves jangling and her brain on overload. "Think Angie, calm down and think. You've been in trouble before..."And her Daddy had always been there to save her. After her beloved Father died, his lawyer and friend had cleaned up the Hollywood mess. Now that a heart attack had taken Reynolds from her too, she was alone. Paula was gone. Andrea was gone. Her Daddy was gone. Reynolds was gone. She still had one ally one her side. "Sheriff, trouble is coming." she snapped once he had taken her call.

"This aint a good time to bring your shit here." Sheriff Lester Long snapped back. "You beatin' them rednecks up a bit ago still aint died down yet. Don't you understand, I can't cover for you again this soon."

Angie held her temper by a thread. "Because you have an election coming up Sheriff? Do you remember who bought this election for you? I need your help and by God you will give it to me. You don't want your voters to learn the truth about your private activities do you Sheriff?"

"Listen you dyke bitch!"

"Name calling is so beneath you Sheriff. Tell me, " Angie purred, "What do you think your voters would think of your activities with those young men in your basement? For that matter, what would your wife think? I mean, who would ever guess that a sheriff would pick up young men and take them to his basement for torture and sex?"

She was bluffing. The bitch had no proof. So she had seen him pick up a young man or two on the street and drive back to his house. That wasn't a crime. "You have no proof." He snarled.

"Check your email Sheriff, then call me back." Angie surfed through the dozens of videos Willie Dennis had made before his untimely death. Too bad he had fucked up, he did excellent work. She selected one showing the sheriff inserting dirty needles into the penis of a young boy no more than fourteen before having the boy perform oral sex. "I hope you like the show Sheriff, I know the local news will love it!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N I have truly enjoyed sharing this story with all of you. I am so grateful for the follows, readers and reviews. Thank you for making this such an enjoyable hobby. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's pathetic, but I'm having a really hard time killing Angie... FYI, Angie's email isn't real (just in case someone got curious and tried it...)**

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" Sheriff Long demanded. He had fallen into his office chair heart racing when he opened the email from . Beads of perspiration still dotted his upper lip and his hair was matted to his almost bald head.

Angie chuckled, men were so easy to keep in line. Of course, he would be cursing a blue streak come next week when his wife returned to her job and checked her email. Angie would be out of the country and out of reach of country bumpkin Lester Long, so let him curse and call her names. Really, anyone who played those kinds of games with children deserved to be exposed. "I want you to keep that Boston bitch and her crew away from me."

Long drew himself up to his full 5'9" and sucked in his gut. "This is the last time, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Sheriff." Angie hit the disconnect button and tossed the phone into the empty chair next to her. The chair where just days ago, Andrea had massaged and suckled every ounce of stress from her entire body. Before Andrea, her soul mate Paula, had occupied that chair. Now it sat empty mocking her. All her life, empty mocking nothingness. People looked at her and saw only the physical beauty, the wealth, the things. No one saw her...now.

Angie pulled a black and white photo from her jacket pocket. She kept the picture with her at all times. The young innocent facing staring through time was her own. The picture was her birth mother. Her adoption was a fairy tale on the surface. Everyone thought it was so wonderful that the wealthy childless couple had adopted the baby unwanted by the poor young mother. But that was the first lie. Angela Benson was the most beautiful girl in Marshall County. She had fallen for a much older man, a married man who lied with every breath. A man who used his wife for business and young pretty girls as playthings. A man who could lie so convincingly, that incontrovertible proof was often dismissed as fabrication. A few words whispered in the ear of the town gossip was more than enough to convince Alice Alexander that her husband Allan was the father.

That was the second lie. Allan Alexander was not Angie's birth father. The Alexander family lawyer, Robert Reynolds was the father. In fact it was Reynolds who brought the unwed mother to the attention of Allan Alexander. Reynolds spun a tale of how young and impressionable Angela had fallen for a man who told her lies and then left her to deal with the unwanted pregnancy alone. He conveniently failed to mention that he was the liar. Reynolds told Angela that she could sell her unborn child to a wealthy family and never have to worry about money again. He told her she could take care of her entire family and never have to depend on a man. 

Lie number three was that Angela Benson had died in childbirth. Reynolds convinced Allan and Angela that it would be better for everyone if Angela had the baby in a home for unwed mothers in Florida. He made all the arrangements and even drove Angela there in his own car. Two days after a beautiful baby girl was born, Angela Benson was found dead of no apparent cause in her bed. The midwife who delivered Angie, said it must have been a complication of the pregnancy. The birth had been one of the most difficult she had ever attended. Angela Benson was, in fact, murdered by Robert Reynolds. He had slipped into her room through the window and smothered her with a pillow.

Angie learned the details of her birth and her mother's death by reading Reynolds journals. He was a meticulous note taker. She had wanted to kill him, in fact, she had talked to her adopted father. Allan knew his daughter was different, she caused pain and almost seemed to draw pleasure from it. But he loved her without question and always cleaned up after her. He knew once he was gone, she would need someone trustworthy to keep her out of prison. Reynolds was a liar, but one with a price Allan gladly paid. Angie trusted her Daddy and agreed not to kill Reynolds. She did however, kill his trophy wife. At age 15 she committed her first murder. Allan paid Reynolds a million dollars and together they disposed of the body in the lake.

Allan Alexander had loved his daughter the second he laid eyes on her. She became the focus of his world. He gave her everything, and in his eyes she did no wrong. Alice Alexander, however, hated the dark haired grey eyed little girl. She had hoped the child would turn out to be homely. The fact that Angie was a beautiful baby who grew into a stunning woman fueled Alice's petty jealousy and hate. She demanded a wet nurse and a nanny be hired to take care of the child. Not once did Alice ever tell her daughter she was loved or wanted. Angie had gone to bed every night praying for her adopted mother to die. She would have killed her a dozen times over, had she not loved her adopted father. Because Allan loved the bitter Alice, Angie lived with the cold often angry woman. She vowed the moment she graduated college, she would leave and never return to Aurora, Kentucky. When Alice had first fallen ill, Angie had thought to end Alice's life and her misery. But Paula convinced her that making Alice stay alive would be a more lingering punishment. As usual, Paula had been right. How ironic that Paula was now dead and Alice still lived. Well, she could take care of that minor detail. She retrieved the phone and sent another text. Now if only she could get rid of Jane Rizzoli!

Frost and Emily were waiting at the Memphis airport. Emily was a petite blue eyed blonde with a rich southern accent. "Ya'll sure you wanna tangle with her?" Emily asked leading the new arrivals to her Ford Explorer. "That woman is ten miles of bad road."

Maura liked her immediately and joked, "I've been run over by at least five of those miles."

"I got the other five." Jane added also liking Emily. "So you work security at one of the casinos?"

Emily allowed Frost to drive so she could talk. Since she used her hands to talk, it was safest to let someone else drive if she had something to share. "I work at the Gold Strike Casino. But my best friend, is head of security at the Copper Mine. I already asked him to pull the security tapes of the fight the sheriff called you about. From the description Barry gave me, I'd say it was the one you took out in Florida."

"Is the Copper Mine Alexander's casino?"

"Yes, she is the only known owner, the others are hidden behind shell corporations."

"What do you know about this Sheriff?" Korsak questioned. "Is this someone we can expect to work with us?"

Emily glanced at Frost, then at each one in turn before speaking. "No proof understand, but rumor has it, he's in Alexander's pocket big time. She put up almost all the money he's using to run for re-election."

"Emily got us two suites. One at the Gold Strike and one at the Copper Mine." Frost informed coming to a stop in front of the 7 story glass building. "Jane, why don't you and Maura get some rest here and let the three of us dig around at the Copper Mine."

"Deal. I'm too tired to even laugh at your lame jokes." Jane agreed letting Korsak take her bag. 

"I must really be tired, that was a joke?" Maura asked looking from Jane to Frost.

Jane palmed her face and groaned. "Dig. Copper mine."

"Oh, that's cute." Maura beamed her dimples making Jane crack a smile.

Emily got them settled into a high roller suite on the 6th floor and gave them some complimentary vouchers for the buffet and various entertainment acts and $200 in chips to use in the casino. "The buffet and entertainment are from me. The chips are from Frost, he had a good run at the black jack table last night." She gave them both a wink and left them to unpack and settle in for the night.

Angie sat at a table in the food court close to the registration desk. She watched Jane and Maura enter the elevator. "I guess your guard dogs are at my casino." She finished her drink and strolled onto the casino playing floor.

She loved how every eye in the place followed her every move. She ignored the men, but made eye contact with a stunning red head and a busty blonde. No reason she should have to spend the night alone. Why not show these girls a good time. Angie settled at the roulette table and asked for a thousand in chips. She watched the dealer spin twice then placed her money on red 13. The blonde pretended to stroll past, but stopped and clapped her hands when she saw the double stack of chips being pushed to Angie. "You're lucky." She said in a husky voice that reminded Angie of whiskey and unfiltered cigarettes.

"Do you wanna get lucky?" Angie asked beaming her most seductive smile at the blonde.

"What do you have in mind?" Came the cautious reply. The blonde looked at the chips then gave Angie a thorough visual inspection. "You aint into nothing weird are you?"

The red head had decided to join them. She watched the blonde stroke Angie's shoulder. "Is this a game for two, or can three play?"

Oh she was feeling very lucky. Jane and her bitch could wait until tomorrow. Tonight, she was going to live! "Three is one of my favorite numbers." To demonstrate, she placed $500 on black 3."

"You won again!" The blonde squealed jumping up and down her large breasts threatening to escape the low cut red gown she wore. "Say, what's your name?"

"Jane Rizzoli." She raked the chips toward her all except two $100 chips which she gave to the two women hanging on her every word. "What do I call you two lovely ladies?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I appreciate the support and the wonderful words. I'll be taking a break for a few days. I have some work stuff to do, and I will also be doing some research for the next R&I story. **

**Number three will be in a whole new direction. It may be a disaster, but I'm going to have a ball creating it! Come back and take that next trip with me :) You guys rock!**

The blonde was Mary and the red head Debbie. The three new best friends played roulette another half hour, then hit the black jack table, the craps table and a high stakes poker game. Angie nursed three different glasses of ginger ale while the girls chugged champagne all night. At four AM she led them to her waiting Cadillac and drove the short distance to her own casino. She undressed them and poured them into bed.

Less than twenty minutes later, she was back in the Gold Strike. She ate a hugely expensive meal in the Platinum lounge. She shopped in the gift shop and racked up a $17,000 bill. Both the meal and the shopping spree were charged to room 604, Jane Rizzoli. On the way out of the parking lot, she "accidentally" scraped the side of a Land Rover. Being a law abiding citizen, Jane Rizzoli, gave the very angry driver her name, address and paid him in cash. No reason to involve the insurance companies. She then returned to the Copper Mine and also had a minor accident. Again, Jane Rizzoli was a good citizen and gave her information and paid for the damages.

By 7 AM, she was in bed snuggled between two naked women. But she wasn't having sex. Normally she would be buried in one or both of the sleeping women. Angie blinked hard looking at the ceiling. She was depressed. Instead of inventing new ways to torment Jane and her whore, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and disappear. Thinking of Maura brought a fresh wave of pain and longing crashing over her. She missed Paula with every fiber of her being. Why had the bitch detective killed her? Even more maddening was the fact that an autopsy had been performed. Cause of death was clearly gunshot wounds. Yet, the fucking ME, Maura Isles had sliced Paula into little pieces. Billows had been present at the autopsy and told Angie how Maura had sliced little pieces of heart and brain and mounted them onto a glass slide. The brain that had always kept her out of trouble had been removed and desecrated. The loving heart that made her feel cherished above all others, had been cut apart and then tossed into a red organ bag like so much trash.

Today they would pay. Angie woke the sleeping women and pressed a handful of bills into both their greedy fists. She lied and told them what a great night they had all enjoyed before sending them on their still drunken ways. Alone, she gathered her thoughts for a minute then dialed a number she had memorized for just such an occasion.

"Don't answer, maybe they'll go away." Jane grumbled snuggling deeper into Maura's arms.

"Jane, that's the fifth call. They aren't going away. Just answer it." Maura swatted Jane on the butt and padded on bare feet to the shower.

"Mother fucker!" Jane exploded. She ran into the bathroom just as Maura stepped under the shower spray.

"Good morning to you as well. Did you and your whore sleep well, or did you fuck all night long?" Angie demanded. She hadn't expected I love you, but being called mother fucker was outrageous.

"Alexander, we both know you're criminally insane. Turn yourself in and let your expensive lawyer talk you into a nice expensive nut house." Jane reasoned. She turned her back to Maura, but couldn't block out the memory of creamy skin and round curves.

"Tell me, Detective. Why did you kill my Paula? You were chasing me, yet you and that black bastard killed my Paula. Why? Too lazy to do the job right?"

Jane took a deep breath and turned back around just in time to see Maura running a sponge over her breasts and stomach. Instead of calming her, the sight of wet skin had her clenching her hands and teeth. She took a shuddering breath and returned her attention to Angie. "We entered that warehouse and saw Green pulling a corpse from a chain. She was asked to surrender. She refused."

"And you gunned her down like a stray dog in the street." Angie shrieked. "She was trying to get rid of my latest playmate when you and that animal found her. Paula, never harmed a hair on anyone's head. You fucking killed her. Your whore desecrated her body. Cut her up in tiny pieces and put parts of her in jars. Took pictures and even wrote about her. That article about criminally insane murderers got you both an invite to speak at Vanderbilt University."

"Believe me, if we had know you were the murdered, we would have gladly put bullets in you. Turn yourself in, Alexander. No one else has to die." Jane watched Maura step from the shower her body wet and delicious. "Surrender." She tossed the phone onto the sink and stepped forward to pull Maura into a tight embrace.

Angie looked at the buzzing phone in her hand. "That bitch hung up on me?" She hit re-dial and got a busy signal. "If you want war Rizzoli, you got it!" Angie showered and dressed in black silk. She opened a titanium case and extracted a 9mm and a Desert Eagle. She gathered extra clips and strode to her private elevator. "I really should have gotten laid last night." She whispered pressing the button for the garage.

Maura broke a heated kiss and held Jane close alternately running her hands over Jane's back and cupping her ass. "Was that Korsak or Frost?"

Couldn't they just stay bathed in passion a little longer? Jane did a little exploring of her own. She loved the way Maura's eyes closed and her head tilted to the right exposing the juicy column of her throat. "It was Alexander." She then gave Maura an edited version of the conversation.

"She's had a psychotic break. Jane, we have to find her. In this state, she is a danger not only to herself but everyone she comes in contact with." Maura pulled from Jane's arms and called Frost.

Angie pushed herself up onto her hands and stared at the brunette underneath her. She had literally grabbed the first woman she ran into on the casino floor. "Will you marry me?"

The woman fluttered false eyelashes. She was all for a good screw, but her husband wouldn't like it if she got married to another woman. "I...I'm already married."

Dead eyes searched the left hand spread on the unused pillow. Without a thought, she pulled the 9mm from the night table and shot the woman between the eyes. "At least you won't leave me."

Frost and Korsak were at the sheriff's office having a very uncomfortable conversation."Sheriff, if you want to keep yourself out of prison, tell us where to find Alexander." Frost demanded.

That dumb bitch was going to drag him to hell with her. "She's in her penthouse suite at the Copper Mine. I've got two men on the way over there. A gunshot was just reported coming from her suite." If they were there lucky, the dumb bitch had shot herself and saved him the trouble.

"I hate it when you're right." Jane growled checking her weapon and grabbing an extra clip. She assured Frost she was on the way and gave Maura the latest news. "We think Alexander just shot a woman in cold blood. Someone called the Sheriff to report a gunshot from her suite. Security footage showed her picking up a woman and both going into her suite."

"She...why?" Maura asked shocked. "Jane, let Sheriff Long pick her up."

"Frost and Korsak are already there waiting for me." Jane pulled Maura into another hug and pressed a hard kiss to her temple. "Promise me, you'll stay here with Emily."

"Jane..." 

"Promise me, Maura. I can't.. I need to know you're safe. Please, Maura." Jane held her gaze until Maura gave a small nod.

"Jane, be careful." Maura pulled her lover down for a long kiss. "Come back in one piece."

With a wink and a smile, Jane slipped out the door and into hell.

"She's holed up in the room at the end of the hall. All exits sealed. Windows don't open." Melanie, a Mississippi State Trooper and ex-lover of Gina George reported.

"Hello." Jane snapped seeing the unknown called ID on her phone.

"Have you joined the party yet Detective Rizzoli?" Angie asked.

"I'm right outside your door. Give it up, there's no way you're walking out of here except in handcuffs."

"Then I guess I'm not walking out of here. Why don't you come join me and my guest. She isn't much of a talker, but...well now that I blew her face off, she isn't that much to look at. Pussy tasted nice though. Tell me Jane, how does Maura taste?"

Frost and Melanie silently urged Jane to keep Angie on the line while they took a position on either side of the suite door. Jane waved Korsak into the opening beside the soda machine and ice maker. She took a deep breath and began walking toward the suite. "How do you think she tastes? Have you ever dated a woman as sexy as Maura?"

"Death. Your whore tastes like death. Or maybe formaldehyde. Do you like guzzling embalming fluid from her dead snatch?" Wild laughter rang out as a shot punched a hole in the door.

Jane stumbled, hearing the laughter and a bullet sail past her ear and slam into a wall. She felt her insides clench and prayed they would end this day alive.

When she could speak again, Jane taunted. "Is that what Green tast...?" A second shot made a hole two inches to the right of the first one. "You're a lousy shot, Alexander."

Frost and Melanie were now standing facing the door both with weapons at the ready. In less than 30 seconds both lay on the floor blood spreading over their chests. "Don't worry your pretty little head Detective, they aren't dead. Just a shattered collar bone. Still think I'm a lousy shot?"

Jane dropped to her stomach and crawled to the injured. She checked Frost first then Melanie. Both had identical wounds and a shattered collar bone. "Where'd you learn to shoot?" Jane yelled scooting backward as fast as she could manage on the plush carpet. "Were you military? Maybe you couldn't cut it as a solider. Or maybe they found out your dumb ass was crazy and threw you out."

A hail of gunfire filled the hall for a full minute. Once the smoke had cleared and the noise was a dim roar in their ears, Angie bragged. "Your little tattle tale friend in KY, you know, the one panting after your girlfriend. She was my first lover. Her Daddy taught us both how to shoot. Crazy bitch dumped me for another cop. Some Melanie...somebody. Trailer trash whore."

Jane saw the tightly clamped lips of the MSP and prayed she would keep her mouth shut. "Looks like you learned something. Right now you've only killed one cop. Come out now and maybe you won't get the death penalty."

"Why don't you come in?" Alexander invited throwing open the door. The muzzle of a Desert Eagle waved an invitation into the room.

"Step away from the door and maybe I'll accept that invitation." Jane countered.

Angie stepped away from the door, coming to a stop in the center of the room. "Tell your three friends to toss their weapons in here and they can walk away...well crawl away."

"So just you and me. Is this like a wild west fantasy. You're the bad guy and I'm the good guy. We draw at ten paces?" Jane taunted.

"The only fantasy I have involving you is fucking your whore while you watch!" Angie raised the 9mm she held at her side and fired at Jane. Melanie's warning alerted Jane in time for her to drop to the floor .

"Frost, Melanie toss your guns inside and get out of here. Take Korsak with you. This is between me and Crazy." Jane ordered climbing to her feet.

Frost winked at Melanie. Jane watched in horror as Melanie drew a second weapon from her ankle and tossed both into the room. Angie stepped forward to kick them under the bed, Frost raised his weapon and fired. A grunt of pain alerted them to Frost's accuracy. Shots rained into the hall filling the corridor with noise and lead. "Get the hell out of here." Jane ordered. She watched as Frost and Melanie joined Korsak by the ice machine. "Alexander, you still alive?"

A bullet tore through Jane's left bicep leaving her arm hanging useless at her side. "Are you still alive Jane?"

They could stand here trading bullets all day or until one of them succeeded in killing the other. Jane sucked in a scared breath and made a dumb choice. She lay her weapon on the floor and dove head first into the room. Alexander was standing next to the window. Blood pouring profusely from a wound in her side. "Going somewhere?"

"To hell." Angie turned her back on Jane and fired at the wall of windows. "Care to join me?" She spun back around leveling the Desert Eagle at Jane's chest. "Are we wearing a vest, Detective?"

"Why not come over here and see for yourself?" Jane offered standing arms open.

Angie did a quick search of the room. She had used all the extra clips. If she counted correctly, she only had one shot left. She tossed the pistol on the bed and rushed at Jane catching her just under the chin with the top of her head. Both fell heavily to the floor. Angie rained blows on Jane's face, head and stomach. Fighting every instinct, she stilled herself and let the larger woman land blow after blow. "Never figured you for a quitter." Angie panted landing a final blow and hearing the air whoosh out of burning lungs.

"Who's quitting?" Jane snarled. She gathered her strength and landed one hard blow to the exact spot found by Frost's shot. She grunted with satisfaction as Angie was lifted up and back. Jane struggled to sit up and landed another hard punch. By now, both were soaked in Angie's blood. "Do you surrender?"

Angie lurched to her feet and grabbed the Desert Eagle. She turned to face Jane who stood barely a foot away. "Neither one of us is leaving this room alive."

If Angie fired at this range, they would both die in this room. Jane glanced at the bed and almost doubled over. What was once a human being lay in a pile of blood, bone fragments and brain. She had only one chance, if she didn't take it...She couldn't think about that. She had to believe that she would make it. She had promised Maura she would come back. Thinking of Maura gave her a reserve of strength. Jane said a quick prayer and rushed forward. Cold grey eyes widened in surprise as Jane rushed her. Angie raised the weapon aiming for Jane's face.

Breaking glass, a gunshot and a primal roar sounded simultaneously.

Jane felt hands checking her for injury and one extremely soft pair of hands cradling her face. "Maura."

"Sssshhh Baby. It's over." Maura lifted her head and cradled it on her lap. "It's over and you're going to be fine."

Jane wet dry lips and asked. "What happened? I was rushing her and then it all went black."

"Frost shot Angie just as you were ready to plow into her." Korsak said brushing hair from her cheek.

"She took another in the chest, the force drove her into the window." Melanie picked up the story.

"Window was partially shattered from her attempts to shoot it out, it gave way and out she went. Landed on a Lincoln in the parking lot." frost finished.

"So it's really over." Jane whispered sitting up to pull Maura into her arms. "We survived, Baby. All of us."

Two days later as they were saying good bye to Melanie and Emily, with frost promising to come back for an extended visit. A hotel executive presented Jane with a very large bill. "$20,000! What is this?"

The executive cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry Ms. Rizzoli, but until we find this other woman claiming to be Jane Rizzoli, you are responsible for these charges."

Maura fixed him with a no nonsense glare and said "There is only one Jane Rizzoli!"


End file.
